It wasn't A Mistake Meeting You
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Roxas and Namine meet at a hospital, and they have the same problems which is abuse.
1. It wasn't A Mistake Meeting You

**It Wasn't a Mistake Meeting You**

On day at the Destiny Island hospital, there was a girl that came in. She had blue eyes and blond hair,she wore a white dress. She was in a room in the hospital, she shared the same hospital room with a boy. He had blond spiky hair and blue eyes. She came in the hospital because she was an broken arm. The boy has his arm broken too. There was a really big green curtain that separated from the girl from the boy. The doctor came in to check on them. The curtain was opened. First the doctor went to talk to the girl. The boy was listening to them talk.

"You want to stay here until your arm is healed?" Asked Axel.

"That is right", said Namine.

"Why is that?" Asked Axel.

"To stay away from my boyfriend", said Namine.

_"Boyfriend?" Said Roxas to himself._

"He was the one who did this to you?" Asked Axel.

"Yeah", said Namine.

"What is his name?" Asked Axel.

"His name is Seifer", said Namine.

"He hits you?" Asked Axel.

"Yeah", said Namine.

"That's all I need to know", said Axel.

"Is it ok if I stay here until my arm is out of this cast?" Asked Namine.

"It's better for you to stay here", said Axel.

"Thank you doctor", said Namine.

"Your welcome, now I have to talk to someone else", said Axel as he walked over to where the boy was.

"Hello Roxas", said Axel as he closed the green curtain.

"Hey", said Roxas.

"Tell me how you got your arm broken", said Axel.

"My brother Ventus", said Roxas.

"How did he break it?" Asked Axel.

"He was hitting me, and then he broke my arm today", said Roxas.

"Who brought you in?" Asked Axel.

"Nurse Larxene", said Roxas.

"Did you tell her what happened?" Asked Axel.

"Yeah, I did", said Roxas.

"Thanks, I'll talk to her, and there will be someone to take you and your room mate to take you outside", said Axel as he opened the curtain.

"Namine, you will be going outside", said Axel.

"Ok, thanks", said Namine.

Axel walked out of the room, and there were two nurses that came in their room.

"Namine are you ready?" Asked Aerith.

"Yes I am", said Namine.

"Are you Roxas?" Asked Tifa.

"Yup", said Roxas.

Namine and Roxas arose from their hospital bed's and followed the nurses outside.

* * *

Outside was a big area for all the patients that go to the hospital, and there were nurses everywhere watching the patients.

Namine was sitting at a picnic table all by herself.

Roxas was walking around, and he saw Namine all by herself. He walked up to her and sat across from her.

"Hey, I'm Roxas".

"Oh hey, I'm Namine".

"So how did you break your arm?" Asked Roxas.

"My uh, b-boyfriend", said Namine.

"That's to bad", said Roxas.

"And y-you?" Asked Namine.

_"She seems like she doesn't trust me. I'm not going to hurt her,_ My brother", said Roxas.

"Your parents didn't do anything?" Asked Namine.

"I don't have any parents, It's just me and my brother", said Roxas.

"I'm sorry, My uh, boyfriend h-hits me all the uh, time", said Namine.

"I can see that you have bruises", said Roxas.

"W-what happened t-to your parents?" Asked Namine as she changed the subject.

"They left us,_ Boy, it seemed like she didn't want to hear what I said", _said Roxas._  
_

"Mine did too, I live with my best friend",said Namine.

"I thought you lived with your boyfriend", said Roxas.

"Hack no", said Namine.

"It's wired that we have the same problems", said Namine.

"Yeah, so your staying until your arm feels better?" Asked Roxas.

"Y-yeah", said Namine.

"So your best friend what is he or she like?" Asked Roxas.

"She is uh, a great friend, and her name is uh, Kairi", said Namine.

"Cool", said Roxas.

"Alright patients, it's time to go back to your rooms", said Tifa.

All the patients went to there rooms.

* * *

"So your boyfriend abuses you?" Asked Roxas.

"Don't talk about about", said Namine.

"I won't", said Roxas.

"Stop talking to me", said Namine as she was tearing up.

Roxas picked up his bat-man magazine that was sitting on a table next to him.

Namine laid down with tears in her eyes. She was trying to hold them back but couldn't, she cried out loud, Roxas could hear her. He put down the magazine on his bed and got off of his bed and walked over to Namine. He was about to put his hand on her shoulder, but she moved away.

"Namine, whats wrong?" Asked Roxas.

"Just go away", said Namine.

"Just tell me", said Roxas.

"It's Seifer", said Namine.

"Don't worry, Is he here? No he isn't. Don't think or talk about him", said Roxas.

"Ok, I won't", said Namine.

"Good", said Roxas.

"It was nice meeting you", said Roxas.

"I guess", said Namine.

"I'll leave you alone now", said Roxas as he went back to his side of the room, and sat down on his bed.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! :) Sigh, I fixed the mistakes that I did...  
**


	2. A Shocker

**A shocker**

It was 7:00 am, Namine was still asleep, Roxas was wake, he was watching TV as always. The nurse came in and walked up to Roxas.

"Roxas", said Larxene.

"Yes", said Roxas.

"Is Namine awake?" Asked Larxene.

"No she isn't, why do you ask?" Asked Roxas.

"She has a visitor", said Larxene.

"Want me to wake her up?" Asked Roxas.

"No, he can", said Larxene as she walked out of the room.

"He? Well I'm going to go wake her up", said Roxas as he arose from his bed.

He opened the green curtain and walked up to her bed.

"Namine", said Roxas in her ear.

Namine woke up.

"Morning", said Roxas.

"Good morning", said Namine.

"Someone is here to see you", said Roxas.

"Who is it?" Asked Namine.

"I have no clue, but all I know it's a guy", said Roxas.

"How do you know?" Asked Namine.

"Larxene came in, and she told me", said Roxas.

All of a sudden there were foot steps that came in the room.

"She could of woke me up", said Namine.

"She's to lazy", said Roxas.

The foot steps walked in Namine's room.

"What are you doing in here?"Asked the guy.

"I'm talking to her", said Roxas.

"Namine, what did I tell you?" Asked they guy.

"Not to talk to other guys", said Namine.

"That's right", said the guy.

"Seifer, he's my friend", said Namine.

"Well, he can't be, now get out of here kid!" Said Seifer.

Roxas walked fast as he could out of that side of the room, he closed the curtain and sat on his bed.

"It won't happen again", said Namine.

"Good, so how are you?" Asked Seifer.

"I'm good", said Namine.

"I miss you back at home", said Seifer.

Roxas could hear everything that they were saying.

"Why don't you come here and sleep over", said Namine.

"No can do, I have school, but I can skip", said Seifer.

"You will do that just to see me?" Asked Namine.

"Yeah, I would", said Seifer.

"Your sweet", said Namine as she kissed him.

Seifer kissed her back.

They kissed for a half hour, and Roxas fell asleep.

"I love you", said Seifer.

"I love you too", said Namine.

"I'll be back I have plans", said Seifer.

"Ok, bye", said Namine.

"Bye", said Seifer as he walked out of the room.

_"Good thing she doesn't know that I'm with other girls",_ said Seifer.

Namine opened the curtain.

"So that was your boyfriend", said Roxas.

"Yeah, I'm shocked that he didn't hit me for talking to you", said Namine.

"That must of been a first", said Roxas.

"Yeah it was", said Namine.

"We can still be friends, right?" Said Roxas.

"Yeah, we can", said Namine.

"Good", said Roxas.

Larxene came back in the room.

"Roxas", said Larxene.

"Yes?" Said Roxas.

"You are ready to go home", said Larxene.

"Who says that?" Asked Roxas.

"The doctor, and you been here for two days, I think you are ready to go", said Larxene.

"You mean Roxas has to go home?" Asked Namine to Larxene.

"Yup, and Ventus is here to pick you up", said Larxene.

"Ok, bye Namine. I'll come and visit you", said Roxas as he got all of his stuff together.

Larxene walked out of the room with Roxas.


	3. Ventus and Roxas

**Ventus and Roxas**

Ventus and Roxas were in the car.

"How is your arm?" Asked Ventus.

"It's feeling better", said Roxas.

"I'm sorry what I did to you", said Ventus.

"It's ok, but don't do it again", said Roxas.

"I won't", said Ventus.

"I met a girl in the hospital", said Roxas.

"That's good. Who is she?" Asked Ventus.

"Her name is Namine, and I'd like to go see her", said Roxas.

"When do you want to see her?" Asked Ventus.

"Tomorrow, and she broke her arm too. Well her boyfriend did. She is staying there until her arm is healed", said Roxas.

"I will bring you there tomorrow", said Ventus.

"Thanks", said Roxas.

Ventus finely made it to their house. He parked the car in the drive way. He shut off the car, and opened his door as the same time Roxas did. They both got out of the car, and they walked up wooden porch stairs, and entered the house.

* * *

"Welcome home bro", said Ventus.

"Thanks", said Roxas with a smile.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Asked Ventus.

"Sure", said Roxas.

Ventus and Roxas walked in the living room. Roxas sat on the couch. Ventus picked out a movie from the movie rack.

"Do you want to watch The Lion King?" Asked Ventus.

"Yeah", said Roxas.

Ventus went in front of the TV, he opened the DVD player and opened the movie case. He put the CD in the DVD player, he place the movie case on the TV stand. He closed the DVD player, and sat on the couch.

Roxas started to close his eyes, while Ventus was enjoying the movie.

In an half an hour the movie ended. Ventus saw Roxas a sleep, he didn't want to get up from the couch, because he didn't want to wake up Roxas.

Now Ventus started to get sleepy, so he ended up closing his eyes.

* * *

**Ryan, thank you for your review! :) Next chapter will come soon! I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! **


	4. Ventus and Roxas part 2

**Ventus and Roxas part: 2**

Roxas woke up, and he noticed that Ventus was sleeping. Roxas arose from the couch slowly without waking Ventus, he walked quietly to the DVD player, and he opened it, and took out the movie, and he put it back in the case and put it back on the movie rack. Roxas was hungry so he went in the kitchen to make a sandwich, he was really quite. He got out the bread from the cupboard which was up above the sink, then he got out grape jelly, then the peanut butter, and he got out a knife from the drawer which was under the counter top. He place the items on the table, then he got a white paper plate which was on the counter top, then he walked back to the table, and he began to make his sandwich.

Ventus finely woke up, he heard Roxas in the kitchen. He arose from the couch and walked in the kitchen. He got in the fridge to get pizza, it was left over pizza from yesterday night. He opened the container from the fridge. The pizza was in the container, he set the container on the counter top, and he opened the cover of it, and took out 3 pieces of pizza out of the container. Now there is 3 left in the container, he put the 3 pizza's on the counter top, and he put the lid back on the container, and he put the container back in the fridge, and he began to eat his pizza.

"Hey Ventus", said Roxas as he was putting away the stuff that he made his sandwich with.

"Hey, what do you want to do today?" Asked Ventus.

"I'm still tiered from the hospital", said Roxas.

"So your gonna sleep for the rest of the day?" Asked Ventus.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do that after I'm done eating", said Roxas.

"Do what you gotta do", said Ventus.

Roxas finished eating.

"I'm going to go sleep on the couch", said Roxas.

"I have to go to work", said Ventus.

"Ok, bye", said Roxas.

"Remember, no girls, friends, breaking the house. Stay on the couch until I get back", said Ventus.

"Yes I remember", said Roxas ah he walked in the living room.

"Good boy", said Ventus as he left the house.

"Like I'd do that", said Roxas as he lied down on the couch.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon! :)**


	5. Roxas

**Roxas**

"I can't sleep, I hope he gets out of work soon. I don't know what to do, maybe I will turn on the TV. He told me to stay on the couch. I turn on the TV, and I flipped throw the stations to see whats on. I stop at Me TV. I don't like to watch TV, but it gave me something to do while Ventus was at work. I wonder how Namine is doing, I wish I had her phone number. When I see her I will give it to her. I hope I get to see her tomorrow, I have no clue if my brother has to work tomorrow, if he has to then I'll ask for a ride. I'm starting to fall asleep. So I close my eyes".

_Knock, knock knock_

"I wonder who that could be, I open my eyes, and turn off the TV. I arose from the couch, and walked to the door and opened it".

"Hey, Roxas, did you hear?" Asked Axel.

"Hi, what is it?" Asked Roxas.

"Namine is missing", said Axel.

"What? Missing? But how?" Asked Roxas.

"I'm not sure, but the cops are looking for her", said Axel.

"That is horrible", said Roxas.

"Sorry about your friend", said Axel.

"Call me if she got found", said Roxas.

"I will, see ya", said Axel as he walked off.

"Namine missing? I close the door and lied back down on the couch, thinking about Namine. Who did she get out of the hospital? It doesn't make since. I remember how I first met her, and it was never a mistake meeting her. Was it Seifer who took her, or did she run away from the hospital? I have to tell Ventus when he comes home from work. Now I can't go back to sleep, I have her on my mind. Maybe Ventus and I can help find her. This is so sad, I gotta say I love her. If Ventus doesn't help find her, then I will on my own. I don't care, I will leave the house and find her, I don't care if Ventus likes it or not. I have to find her! Did I just say I love her? I shouldn't say that, she's with Seifer, not me. I''m her friend, and I care about her. So later I'm gonna find her. I'm so sad, now I'm crying. Why did it happened? She could be dead somewhere, or kidnapped. I just hope she's safe somewhere. I pray, Oh God please keep Namine safe. I hope it gets answered. There's nothing anyone can do, all they can do is find her. I hope her family is looking for her too. My heart stared to beat really fast, and more tears were running out from my eyes really fast, I'm scared, I might lose her. If I stayed in the hospital, I'm sure none of that would happen. Did anyone take her? I can't stop thinking about her. I grab a couch pillow from the couch, I cuddle with it. I pressed the pillow on my chest, it feels good to cuddle with something, nice and fluffy. It kept me clam a little, but I was still worried. Now I'm gonna try to fall asleep, I closed my eyes, and maybe the time will go by fast if I sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Will Namine be found? Find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Roxas part 2

**Roxas Part 2**

Ugh, I can't sleep, and he isn't home yet. So I reach for the TV remote, which was on the back of the coach. I turned on the TV to see what's going on with the News.

"On today's News, there is a girl missing. Her name is Namine. She's been missing since this morning, the police are still looking for her".

I began to tear up, I turn off the TV, I wanna go back to the hospital and look in her room. I will take my scooter. I'm not gonna wait for Ventus to come home from work. So I arise from the couch, and I walked outside, and want in the garage. My green scooter was leaning up against the wall in the corner in the garage. I walk up to it, and I put my hand on the handle and, the scooter was away from the wall. I got on my scooter, and turned it on and sat on the seat. I pushed a black button on the scooter and that opened the garage door open. I drove out of the garage and, pushed the button again, and the garage door closed.

* * *

_10 minutes later _

Roxas finely arrived at the hospital. He parked his scooter in the parking lot. He shut off his scooter, and got off of it and walked in the hospital. He walked up to the front desk.

"may I help you sir?" Asked the woman at the desk.

"Yes, it's about the girl that is missing", said Roxas.

"Go on", said the woman.

"I was wondering if I could go to her room, and look around?" Asked Roxas.

"Sorry, you can't", said the woman.

"She's my best friend, and I care about her, and I wanna find her, so please let me in", begged Roxas.

"Sure, you may go in, Dr. Axel is in there looking around for anything, maybe you could go help him", said the woman.

"Thanks so much", said Roxas as he walked off.

He went in an elevator, to the second floor.

* * *

He walked out of the elevator and walked down lots of hallways, and he finely made it to Namine's room.

"Hey kid", said Axel.

"Hey Axel", said Roxas as he was starting to look around.

"So your brother dropped you off?" Asked Axel.

"No, I dove here with my scooter", said Roxas.

"So why are you here?" Asked Axel.

"I'm looking for something, that she might left something here, and I wanna go find her", said Roxas.

"Alright", said Axel.

Roxas looked under the bed, and he opened drawers. He found a folded piece of paper in the drawer, it had Roxas' name on it. He picked up the note, and closed the drawer. He began to unfold the paper. He read it to himself, and Axel was looking on the floor, cabinets, and on the hospital bed.

**Roxas, if you are reading this note, I might be with Seifer, (That means he took me). Come and find me. This is Seifer's address 78 Kingdom Street. If I'm not there, keep on finding me. ~Namine.  
**

Roxas crumbled the note in this pocket and began to tear up. Axel turned to look at Roxas.

"Are you ok?" Asked Axel.

"No, I found a note that Namine wrote to me", said Roxas as he was crying.

Axel stopped looking around, and walked next to Roxas, and he put his arm around Roxas.

"What does it say?" Asked Axel.

"It said, she might be with seifer", said Roxas as he was wiping his tears away.

"Let's go to his house, I know what he would do to her", said Axel.

"She gave me his address", said Roxas.

"Let's get going", said Axel as he took his arm off of Roxas.

Roxas and Axel walked out of the room, and went in the elevator to go on the first floor. The elevator stopped at the fist floor. They walked out of the elevator, and walked to the front door, and opened the doors, and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

"We can take my car", said Axel.

"Sounds good to me", said Roxas.

Axel and Roxas walked down the parking lot, to find Axel's car.

"Where is your car?" Asked Roxas.

"It's right there", said Axel as he pointed at a red mustang.

"That's one nice car", said Roxas.

"Thanks", said Axel as he pulled his car key out of his pocket and unlocked his car.

Roxas opened the passengers side car door. He sat down in the car, and buckled his seatbelt. Axel did the same thing. He started the car up, and backed out of the parking lot.

"What's the address?" Asked Axel.

"It's 78 Kingdom Street", said Roxas.

"I know where that is", said Axel.

* * *

**Will they find Namine? Is she at Sefier's house? Find out in the next chapter! **


	7. Axel and Roxas Go To Seifer's house

** Axel and Roxas Go to Seifer's house**

They parked behind Seifer's blue sports car, which was in the driveway. Axel truned off the car.

"So, what do we do, if Namine is in there?" Asked Roxas.

"I'm going in there by myself, your going to stay in the car. If she is in there, I'm going to open the door and wave my hand. If you see me do that, you call the cops. Got it memorized?" Said Axel.

"Sounds good, and be safe", said Roxas.

Axel opened his driver side door, and got out of the car. He closed the door, and walked up three little wooden steps. As he walked up to the door he heard yelling. Axel knocked on the door.

* * *

"You stay here," said Seifer as he walked up to the door and opened it.

"May I come in?" Asked Axel.

" Do I know you?" Asked Seifer.

"Maybe, can I just go in?" Asked Axel again.

"Sure, stop asking," said Axel.

Axel made his way in the house. He saw the girl that him and Roxas were trying to find. Axel was staring at the girl. She was sitting on the couch shaking and crying. Axel noticed her cast was off? Her arms had bruises . _ "It looked like he just beat her". _Axel stopped staring at her. He opened the door, and waved his hand. Roxas saw Axel's hand. He reached in his pocket of his pants, to get out his cell phone. He typed 911.

"Why did you wave your hand?" Asked Seifer.

"You'll see," said Axel as he closed the door and sat on the couch next to Namine. Axel whispered to her in her ear.

_"I'm here to get you out of here"_, said Axel.

Namine didn't say anything. She was to scared too.

"Don't you dare talk to her, or hug her", said Seifer.

"I'm not", said Axel.

_Knock knock_

Seifer opened the door, and there were two cops, and Roxas. One cop was Roxas' cousin. His name was James. The other cops name was Justin.

Roxas ran in the house, and sat next to Namine.

"Guys, I'm pregnant", said Namine. (Don't worry people, she's 18.)

"Oh, that's great", said Roxas.

"Oh boy", said Axel.

"Do you think he will go to jail?" Asked Namine.

"Yeah, and my cousin, will talk to you. He's real nice", said Roxas.

Justin took Seifer in the cop car, and drove off. James came in the living room. He saw the bruises on her arms.

"Did he do that to you just now?" Asked James to Namine.

"Yeah he did", said Namine.

"Was he the one who took you out of the hospital?" Asked James.

"Yes he did sir", said Namine.

"Why did he hit you today?" Asked James.

"Because I told him that I was pregnant," said Namine.

"Well he's gone to jail now. Are you living with him?" Asked James.

"Yes I am", said Namine.

"Namine, when we met in the hospital, you told me you weren't living with him", said Roxas.

"I lied", said Namine.

"That's all I need to know", said the cop.

"Thank you", said Namine.

"Your welcome", said James as he left the house.

"Looks like your gonna be a lonely mother", said Axel.

"I'm not sure about that", said Namine.

"Well it's time to go", said Axel as he arose from the couch and went in the car.

"He's rude, he didn't wait for us", said Roxas.

"Roxas", said Namine.

"Yeah?" Said Roxas.

"I want you to be a father to this baby. I'm to scared to be alone while I'm pregnant. I want you to be there", said Namine.

"Well.. I uh, Sure, I'll be with you and the baby", said Roxas.

"You can move in with me", said Namine.

"Yeah, I will", said Roxas.

"Could you sit in the back seat with me? I'd feel much safer if you do", said Namine.

"Anything for my sweet Namine", said Roxas.

"Ok, let's go", said Namine as she arose from the couch.

Roxas arose from the couch, and they both went in the car, and drove off.

* * *

**I'm gonna make a number two! Coming soon!**


	8. On The road Again

**On The road Again**

They were all riding on the road again.

"Are are we going now?" Asked Axel.

"We are going to my house", said Roxas.

"Where is Namine going?" Asked Axel.

Namine didn't say a word.

"She is going to my house too", said Roxas.

"R-Roxas", said Namine as she was shaky.

"Yes Namine", said Roxas.

"C-Could I-I wear y-your sweat shirt to cover my bruises?" Asked Namine.

"Sure you can", said Roxas as he unzipped his sweat shirt and took it off and handed to Namine.

Namine put on the sweat shirt. "T-Thank you", said Namine.

"Your welcome", said Roxas.

"What about your brother Ventus, would he mind if Namine is living with you and him?" Asked Axel.

Then Axel said the word Ventus, it made her more scared. Roxas told her about him and what he did to Roxas' arm. she couldn't keep her feet still. She was trying to clam herself down, and not think about Ventus. _Will he do what he did to Roxas? _Namine's eyes were filled with water. She was about to cry, but she held in the tears. _I don't wanna cry in front of them. I so scared, I will be safe with Roxas, he will make sure that his brother won't hurt me._

Roxas was looking at Namine. He couldn't see her face, because her hair was in her face. Roxas put his hand on her shoulder.

Namine jumped and took his hand off of her shoulder.

"Namine, I'm not going to hurt you", said Roxas.

Namine didn't say a word, but she heard him. If she said a word, she would burst out crying.

"Just leave her alone, she's just scared", said Axel.

Roxas looked at his watch and it said 3:50pm. "My brother is home", said Roxas.

Namine was shaking a lot more, and she moved her feet a lot more too.

"He comes home at this time?" Asked Axel as he was looking at the clock in his car.

"Yeah, all the time", said Roxas.

_Everything will be fine._ Namine couldn't clam down, no matter what she would do to make herself clam down, it didn't work.

"Well we are here", said Axel.

Roxas got out of the car. "Thanks". Roxas closed the door.

Namine didn't dare to get out of the car.

"Aren't you gonna get out?" Asked Axel.

Namine still didn't say anything.

Roxas was waiting for her to get out of the car. "She's not coming out. I'll have to bring her out". Roxas walked to her side of the door and opened it.

"Come on, Ventus won't hurt you", said Roxas.

Namine gave a nod.

"Let's go", said Roxas.

Namine got out of the car, and Roxas closed the car door, and entered the house. Axle drove off.

* * *

"Well it looks like your back. Where were you?" Asked Ventus.

"I went to go save her", said Roxas as he pointed to her.

"You didn't leave a note, and you know what that means", said Ventus.

_Oh no, what about Namine? She's gonna see me get hit! _

Ventus punched Roxas' arm.

Namine scrammed, and she couldn't clam down.

"Namine stop, it's ok he won't do that again. How about you go sit in my room and clam down", said Roxas.

Namine gave him a nod.

"It's on the right", said Roxas.

Namine ran out of the living room and headed up stairs.

"Why did you bring her?" Asked Ventus.

"She was missing, and she was being abused", said Roxas.

"Is she gonna live here?" Asked Ventus.

"Yeah, and she's pregnant", said Roxas.

"Oh, then I'll live with my girlfriend and you guys can have this house", said Ventus.

"And another thing, she is my girlfriend, and if you hit her, I'll have the cops after you. Got it?" Said Roxas.

"Yes, I got", said Ventus.

"Good, now when will you move out?" Asked Roxas.

"End of this week", said Ventus.

"I'll let Namine know, once she calmed down", said Roxas.

"Whatever", said Ventus as he went upstairs to go in his room.

Roxas sat on the couch, and turned on the TV, and waited for Namine to clam down.

* * *

**Wow, thanks for reading! Find out what happens next!**


	9. The Good news

**The Good news**

Namine was still in Roxas' room. She was sitting on his bed.

"Why does he hit Roxas? I'll be next to be hit by his brother. I gotta get out of here," said Namine.

"She's still in my room, I'm gonna go check her," said Roxas as he arose from the couch.

He walked out of the living room, he headed up stairs in his room.

Namine heard foot steps. "Is that Ventus?" Namine started to get doesn't like Ventus, after he hit Roxas.

Roxas walked in his bedroom. "Namine, are you alright?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah, Your brother scared me," said Namine.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore. I talked to him, and guess what?" Roxas sat next to Namine.

"What?" Asked Namine.

"Ventus, is moving out at the end of the week," said Roxas with a smile.

"Yay! Happy day!" Namine embraced Roxas.

"I knew you'd be happy." Roxas embraced Namine back.

"Can I see Seifer? Like someday," said Namine.

"Sure, you can. You want to say something to him?" Asked Roxas as he stopped embracing Namine.

"Yeah, I do," said Namine.

Ventus walked out of his room, and walked in Roxas' room.

When Namine saw Ventus, she held on to Roxas.

"What do you want?" Asked Roxas.

"I'm going to go to my girlfriend's house," said Ventus.

"Just go, now," said Roxas.

"Alright, I'm going." Ventus walked out of his room and headed down stairs.

"He won't hurt you," said Roxas.

Namine let go of him. She was thinking to herself. Um, yes he will. I can tell what kind of a person he is,, and I bet he hits his girlfriend. "How about tomorrow?"

"What about tomorrow?" Asked Roxas.

"To go see Seifer," said Namine.

"Yeah, sounds good." Roxas thought to himself. Is she going to be there, so she can bail him out? Is she going to be back with him?

"Let's go down stairs, and watch a movie," said Namine.

"Sure, what movie would you like to watch?" Asked Roxas.

"How about- I can't think of one. How about you pick," said Namine.

"Ok, I'll pick," said Roxas.

They both arose from his bed, and headed down stairs.

Namine sat on the couch.

Roxas, was looking at the bookshelf of movies. "That one looks good." Roxas took the movie off of the bookshelf.

He opened the DVD player, then he opened the case that the CD came in, then he put the movie in the DVD player, and he sat next to Namine on the couch.


	10. Visiting Seifer

**Visiting Seifer**

It was in the morning, Roxas woke. Namine was sleeping beside him.

"Namine, wake up," said Roxas.

Namine finally woke up. "Morning Roxas."

"Morning, remember you are going to see Seifer?" Said Roxas as he arose from the bed, and he walked up his barrow, to get clothes. He starts to get undressed.

Luckily Namine didn't watch him.

"Yeah, I remember." Namine thought to herself. Is he getting dressed? I'm not looking. "When are we leaving?"

"Soon, oh and you can look now," said Roxas.

Namine arose from the bed. "Now it's my turn."

Roxas walked closely to Namine, and he starred deep into her blue eyes.

Namine wasn't sure what he was doing so she starred at him.

Roxas kissed Namine on the lips.

Namine blushed, and kissed him back.

"Well, I'm heading down stairs," said Roxas as he walked out of the room, and he closed the door behind him.

Namine got clothes out of her dresser, and pulled out a baby blue short sleeved shirt, and dark blue jeans. She quickly put them on and headed down stairs.

Roxas was in the living room. He was worried.

Namine walkd up to him. "Why do you look worried? "

"My brother didn't come home last night," said Roxas.

"I'm sure he's fine, just don't try to think about it," said Namine.

"Your right, now let's go see Seifer," said Roxas.

Namine headed out of the door.

Roxas grabbed his keys, that was on the coffe table, and he walked out of the front door. He walked up to his car, and he unlocked the car.

Namine got in the passenger seat.

Roxas got in the divers seat, he started the car, then drove out of the driveway.

"It will take awhile to get there," said Roxas.

"Yeah, I just want to say stuff to him," said Namine.

Roxas really wanted to know what kind of stuff that she wabts to tell Seifer. It's probably nothing to his saying. He tired not to be worried about what she is going to say to Seifer. "Do you want me to be in the room with you when you talk to Seifer?"

"No, you can just stay in the car, and don't worry I'll be fine," said Namine.

Worried? She doesn't want me to be worried? Now I'm worried. "Alright, as long as you will be fine," said Roxas.

"I'll be fine," said Namine.

She better be fine, or they'll have to go through me. "Namine, I want to tell you something that I never told you before," said Roxas.

"What is it?" Asked Namine.

"I want to say that I love you," said Roxas.

"I love you too," said Namine.

"We are finally here," said Roxas.

Roxas parked his car in a visitor's spot.

"I'm going in," said Namine.

"Alright," said Roxas.

Namine got out of the car, and walked in the building. There was a cop at the front desk, Namine walked up to the desk.

"May I help you?" Asked the man at the desk.

"Yes, I'm here to see Seifer," said Namine.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get another cop to get you to him." The cop arose from the desk chair, and he walked to his right.

Namine was waiting, her heart was racing fast. She was scared to see Seifer, but she knows he won't hurt her, because there will be a cop in the same room as them, and she needed to talk to Seifer.

The cop came back with another cop.

"Hey Namine," said the cop.

"Wait your James?" Said Namine.

"Yeah, that's me, ok Seifer is waiting," said James.

Namine walked with James down lot's of hall ways, and there were lot's of rooms. They took a left, and entered a room. Seifer was sitting at a white table.

"I'll be right here in the doorway, just incase he might hurt you," said James.

Namine sat across from Seifer.

"Hey, Namine. Boy your stomach gotten a little big, the last time I saw you", said Seifer.

"I have some things to tell you." Namine was nervous, she knew he won't hurt her, if he did, James would remove him, and put him back in the jail cell.

"What is it? Let me guess, you want me back," said Seifer.

"No, I forgive you for what you done, and the baby I'm going to have, you are not going to see him or her, and I'm with Roxas," said Seifer.

"Ok, I forgive you too, and I don't wanna see my child ever, just get out I don't want to see your face again. Even if we were still together, I'd put that child out for adoption, " said Seifer.

"Ok, I'll leave," said Namine as she arose from the chair, and left the room.

"How did it go?" Asked James.

"It went ok," said Namine as she walked awau from James.

"Have a good day," said James.

Namine walked down hall ways, and doorways, the she went outside, and she got in the car.

"How did it go?" Asked Roxas as he started up his car, and backed out of the parking spot.

"It went fine, I told him he's not going to see the baby, he doesn't even want to, if we were together he'd put him or her up for adoption, " said Namine.

"That's really bad," said Roxas.

"I forgave him, and he forgave me, and that's the last time I'm gonna see him," said Namine.

"I just don't know why we were together, " said Namine.

"Don't worry about it, you have me, and soon we will have a little bundle of joy come in your lives, " said Roxas.

Namine smiled. "Yeah, I can't wait for that."

"You should focus on our child," said Roxas.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to that," said Namine.

"Me too," said Roxas with a smile.

It's been half an hour, and they made it home.

Roxas parked the car in the drive way. They both got out of the car, and headed in the house.


	11. Kick him out

**Kick him out**

Roxas, and Namine got out of the car, Roxas locked the car.

"Hey, look my brother is back," said Roxas.

Brother? Oh no, I can't go near him. I remember what he did to Roxas. I can't be in the same room as him. Namine thought to herself.

"Namine, don't get all quit, just because my brother is back, he's not gonna hurt you," said Roxas.

Roxas walked toward the door.

Namine was slowly walking toward the door. Hurt me? Yeah I'm gonna be quit. Every step that Namine took, her heart was racing. She couldn't stand walking slow, she ran to Roxas, and when she caught up to him, she wrapped her arms around him from behind, she was crying.

"Roxas, please kick him out now, I don't trust him." Namine cried more, and more tears came running out of her eyes.

Roxas stopped walking. "He won't hurt you."

"But he will hurt you, and I don't want him to hurt you, I know how the pain feels when you get hit, please Roxas, I'm begging you to kick him out," cried Namine.

"Ok, he's moving out right now. I know he won't like it, but I hope he'll understand, " said Roxas.

"Let's go inside, and get it over with," Namine took her arms around him, and wiped her tears with her hands off of her face.

Roxas walked to the door, with Namine. Roxas opened the door, and they both walked in the house. Namine closed the door behind her.

Namine isn't crying anymore, but her heart was racing.

Roxas wasn't nervous at all. All he wants is to talk to his brother.

Ventus was on the couch watching TV. "Hey bro."

"Hey, there's something I want to tell you". Roxas walked away from the door, and sat on the couch next to his brother.

Namine didn't dare to move, she still had his sweat shirt on.

Ventus picked up the remote off of the couch to trun off the TV, then he put the remote back on the couch. "Tell me anything."

Namine was watching them.

"You have to move out now," said Roxas.

"Why?" Asked Ventus.

"Cause Namine doesn't trust you, and she doesn't want to see me get hit," said Roxas.

"Alright, I'll get out," said Ventus as he arose from the couch, and headed up stairs.

Namine walked up to Roxas. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. He usually listens to me," said Roxas.

"Sure, " said Namine as she sat next to Roxas.  
"Good, and it wil be you and me," said Namine.

"How about some TV?" Asked Roxas as he turned on the TV with the remote.


	12. Ventus

**Ventus**

Ventus was in his room packing his things.

"I gotta call my girlfriend. "

Ventus pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and he dialed his girlfriend's number.

"Hello? " Said Jasmine.

"Hey, babe. My brother is kicking me out. Can I move in with you?" Asked Ventus.

"Yeah, do you need help with anything?" Asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, I do. I'll use my car and your car to put my things in the cars," said Ventus.

"Yeah, I'll be over, bye," said Jasmine as she hung up.

Ventus hung up, and put his phone in his pocket. Ventus was putting his things in boxes.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that," said Roxas as he arose from the couch and answered the door.

"Hey," said Jasmine.

"Uh, hey," said Roxas.

Jasmine, had blue eyes, and blond hair. She wore a low cut purple tank top, and skinny jeans.

"Is Ventus here?" Asked Jasmine.

"He's in his room," replied Roxas.

"Thanks. " Jasmine walked in the house, and went up stairs to Ventus' room.

"Hey baby, " said Jasmine.

"Hey, I'm about almost done," said Ventus.

"Looks like you got all of your pictures off the walls, and your clothes too," said Jasmine.

Ventus closed the boxes and put tape on the boxes. "I'm going to leave my bed here. You take the boxes and I'll take my dresser."

"Sounds good." Jasmine took the boxes off of his bed and headed down stairs. She opened the door. She left the door opened for Ventus, she headed to the car.

She had a van. She put the boxes in the back seat.

Ventus grabbed his dresser, and headed down stairs. He made his wsy outside. "Can you open my car door, the back seat."

Jasmine walked over to his blazer. She opened the door of the back seat.

Ventus put the dresser in the blazer, then he closed the car door.

"Now let's head to my place," said Jasmine.

"Yeah, " said Ventus as he got in the blazer, and started his car up.

Jasmine got into her van, and she started her car up.

They both dorve off.


	13. Baby names

**Baby names**

"He didn't close the door," said Roxas as he closed the front door.

"Roxas, we need baby names, " said Namine as she was still sitting on the couch.

Roxas blushed. "Yeah, we do." I forgot about that she's pregnant.

Roxas walked in the living room, and he sat on the couch.

"Are you going to keep my sweat shirt on until your bruises heal?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah, we need names," said Namine.

"Ok, how about Roxas Jr?" Said Roxas.

Namine laughed. "No, I like the name Drew."

"That's a good name. For a girl I pick Amber," said Roxas.

"Now we are done," said Namine.

"What if you have twins?" Said Roxas.

"Ok, if I had boy twins their names would be, Joshua, and Timothy. For the girl twins, I'll name them, Anna, and Elizabeth, " said Namine.

"If you have, boy, and a girl twins, I'll name them, Lilly, and Justin, " said Roxas.

"We picked out good names," said Namine.

"Pretty soon, you'll find out what you are having," said Roxas as he sliding his hand on her stomach.

"I can't wait! I'm happy that your brother isn't here," said Namine.

"Yeah, being parents will be fun," said Roxas.

"He made me pregnant, so that he can leave me," said Namine.

"Stop talking about Seifer. I'm here now," said Roxas.

"All I can think is about the baby," said Namine.

"I hope it's a boy," said Roxas.

"I don't care what gender it is, I will still love him or her," said Namine.

"I will love him or her too," said Roxas.

"I wish it was, the time that I get to see what I'm having," said Namine.

"You have, two or so months left to see who it is," said Roxas.

"Yeah, it's a long time," said Namine.

"It will be soon, before you know," said Roxas.

"Yeah, I hope the months fly by fast," said Namine.

"I like the names that we picked out," said Roxas.

"Me too, they are perfect names," said Namine.

"How about we watch some TV," said Roxas.

"Sure," said Namine.

Roxas turned on the TV with the remote.

* * *

**I'm not sure what to write for the next chapter. **


	14. Romantic night

**Romantic night**

They are still on the couch, but Namine was asleep, her head was on his shoulder.

Roxas was smirking. "She looks like an angle when she sleeps." Roxas has something he wants to ask Namine something, but he wants a romantic place, to ask her something. "I could take her out for dinner". Roxas liked that idea. So, Roxas moved his arm to wake her up.

Namine felt his arm moved, she woke up. "Huh?"

"You fell asleep on my shoulder, " said Roxas.

"Sorry about that." Namine kissed his cheek.

"That's ok, hey why don't we go out for dinner tonight, " said Roxas with a smile.

"Yeah, which restaurant are we going to?" Asked Namine.

"Destiny' s dreams, and I have something to ask you," said Roxas.

"I love that place! Why don't you ask me now?" Asked Namine.

"Nope, you have to wait, oh and put on your best dress," said Roxas.

"Ok." Namine arose from the couch, and and upstairs to their room.

"Now, I have to wait for her, this is going to be romantic, " said Roxas.

Namine put on a long blue dress, it had a baby blue bow, on her waste. She put on silver high heels, she put on a silver necklace, the charm was a heart, and she put on silver sparky bracelets.

Roxas waited for 10 minutes.

Namine walked down the stairs, and walked in the living room.

"Namine, you look beautiful, " said Roxas standinh up.

"Thank you." Namine kissed his lips. "Now it's your turn. "

Roxas kissed her back, and headed upstairs.

He got in his dresser, and pulled out a plain white blouse, with blue in it, and a pear of black jeans. You can tell he doesn't like to dress up. He went downstairs.

"You look good," said Namine.

"Thanks, let's go," said Roxas.

Namine headed out to the door, Roxas grabbed his keys from the coffee table, and headed outside.

They both walked to the car. Roxas pushed the button on the key, and it unlocked the car doors. Namine opened the passengers side door, and sat in the car, and closed the door. Roxas opened the drivers side door, and sat down in the car, then he closed his door.

Roxas put his keys in the ignition, and the car turned on, he backed out of the driveway, and onto the road.

"This is going to be a fun night, and we are going to a romantic restaurant, " said Namine.

"Yeah, that's right, " said Roxas.

It's been about 15 minutes, and they arrived at the restaurant.

Roxas parked the car in the parking spot.

They both got out of the car, and they entered the restaurant.

"Welcome to Destiny's dreams," said the waitress. "I'll be your server tonight. Please follow me to a table. "

Roxas, and Namine followed the waitress.

"Here, you go," said the waitress.

Roxas, and Namine sat down at the table.

The waitress gave them menus. "I'm Meghan, and I'll sever you."

"Thanks," said Roxas.

The waitress walked away.

Roxas, and Namine opened their menus, and looked in them.

"What are you going to get?" Asked Namine.

"I'm getting a Pepsi, and meat lovers pizza," said Roxas.

"I'm getting a lemonade, and spaghetti," said Namine.

The waitress came back. "Did you decide yet?"

"Yes, I like to have a Pepsi, and a smell meat lovers pizza," said Roxas.

"I'd like a lemonade, and spaghetti," said Namine.

"That will come right, " said the waitress as she collected the menus, and walked away.

"You said earlier you had something to ask me," said Namine.

"Yeah, after we are done eating," said Roxas.

"Oh ok," said Namine.

Half hour later, their food came.

The waitress placed their food, and drinks on the table in fornt of them, and then she walked off.

Roxas, and Namine began to eat.

"How's the food?" Asked Roxas.

"It's pretty good, " said Namine.

"That's good, mine is too," said Roxas.

"I haven't been in a long time," said Namine.

"Oh really? When was the last time you've been here?" Asked Roxas.

"My first with Seifer, " said Namine.

"How old were you?" Asked Roxas.

"I was 16," said Namine.

"Wow, I use to come here all the time with my friends, " said Roxas.

"The first I came here when I was 10," said Namine.

"This place is pretty popular, " said Roxas.

"Yeah, it's been popular, for a long time," said Namine.

They finished eating.

"Since we are done eating, I'm going to make your day special, " said Roxas as he was digging in his pocket.

"You already did, by taking me out for dinner", said Namine.

Roxas pulled the item out of his pocket, and held it out. "Namine, will you marry me?"

Namine teared up, but they are tears of joy. "I will."

Roxas put the ring on her finger.

The waitress came to their table. "Are you guys all set?"

"Yes we are," said Roxas.

"That will be $20," said the waitress.

Roxas reached into his pocket, and pulled out $20, and handed it to the waitress.

"Thank you," said the waitress as she walked off.

"Ready to go?" Asked Roxas.

"Yes," said Namine.

They both arose from the seats, and walked out of the door, they got in the car, and drove off.

"I love you," said Namine.

"I love you too," said Roxas.

It took 15 minutes, and they made it home. Roxas parked the car in the driveway, he took the keys out of the ignition, and they both got out of the car and headed in the house.

"You gave me the best night ever." Namine kissed him.

"I'm glad you liked it." Roxas kissed her back.

"I'm going to go get my pajamas on," said Namine.

"I'm going in there with you too," said Roxas.

They both headed upstairs.


	15. Plans

It was morning, Roxas and Namine woke up, and arose from their bed, then they both got dressed, and headed downstairs.

"Roxas, we need to plan our wedding," said Namine sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, we do," said Roxas as he sat down next to her.

"We should get married at a church, " said Namine.

"Yeah, the Baptist church, that is down the road from us," said Roxas.

"Ok, we have to talk to the Pastor, " said a Namine.

"The wedding will be in a few months or so," said Roxas.

"Decorations? " Asked Namine.

"The church usually does that," said Roxas.

Namine smiled. "Flower girls?"

"We don't have any," said Roxas.

"I'm sure the Pastor, has little ones in the church that can be flower girls," said Namine.

"Yeah, oh dusk," said Roxas.

"What is it?" Asked Namine.

"I haven't planed our honeymoon, " said Roxas.

"That's ok, we have lot's of time to think about that," said Namine.

"What about your dress?" Asked Roxas.

"I'm going to ask Kairi, to see if she watts to help me find a dress, oh we should have an engagement party," said Namine.

"Yeah, how about tomorrow? " Asked Roxas.

"Yes, you call our friends, and I'll make food, and get decorations," said Namine.

"Do you want our friends bring food?" Asked Roxas.

"Yes," said Namine.

"Ok, I'm going to call, Zexion, Kairi, Axel, Xion, Ventus, and his girlfriend, " said Roxas.

"What about Larxene? Axel is dating her," said Namine.

"Yeah, I'll call her," said Roxas.

"I'm going to go make food," said Namine as she arose from the couch and went in the kitchen.

"I'm going to make calls," said Roxas as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. 


	16. Party

It was in the afternoon, Roxas, and Namine are putting up decorations. They started putting up the decorations up this morning.

"You, never told me, who's coming," said Namine.

"The one's that I called yesterday, are coming, " replied Roxas.

"Alright, you finish putting up the decorations, while I set up the food, " said Namine.

"They, are going to come in an hour," said Roxas.

"I know." Namine walked out of the living room, and walked in the kitchen.

Namine was putting food on the kitchen table, and on the counter tops.  
"Babe, are they bring their own food?" Asked Namine.

"Yes, they are," said Roxas.

"Good," said Namine.

An hour later.

"They should be coming, " said Namine.

*Knock, knock*

Roxas arose from the couch, and answered the door.

"Hey, everyone come on in," said Roxas.

They all entered the house.

Roxas closed the door.

"Where do we put the food?" Asked Jasmine.

"On, the kitchen table," replied Namine.

Their friends put their food on the kitchen table, and walked back in the living room.

"I like the decorations, " said Kairi.

"Thanks, " said Namine.

"May, we see the ring?" Asked Larxene.

"Sure you can." Namine showed everyone the ring.

"I'm so happy for you," said Xion.

"Love the ring," said Kairi.

"How about we dance," suggested Ventus.

Roxas turned on the CD player, that was sitting on the coffee table.

"Larx, wanna dance?" Asked Axel.

"Sure," said Laxene.

Roxas, and Namine danced.

Axel, and Larxene danced.

Ventus and Jasmine danced.

Zexion, and Kairi danced.

Xion, had no one to dance with, so she danced all by herself.

An half hour later.

"Who's hungry? " Asked Namine.

Everyone: We are.

Everyone stopped dancing, and ate some food.

"So, when's the wedding?" Asked Axel.

"In a few months or so," said Roxas.

"And, I'm pregnant, " said Namine.

"Roxas, you couldn't wait until you are married? " Said Xion.

"He didn't get me pregnant, it was my ex boyfriend, " said Namine.

"Oh, do you know what you are having?" Asked Laxene.

"No, not yet, soon we will," said Namine.

"Babies are fun," said Kairi.

"Yeah, we can't wait, and we picked out names," said Namine.

"Naming kids are fun too," said Axel.

"Tell us know what you are having," said Zexion.

"I will," said Namine.

"I hope it's a boy," said Roxas.

Two hours later.

"Well, the party is over," said Namine.

"We should all go," said Kairi.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and left the house. 


	17. Plans for the wedding

It was in the eveing, Roxas and Namine are cleaning up the house from the party.

"Shouldn't you call, the Pastor?" Suggested Namine.

"Yeah, I will, you finish cleaning while I make a phone call," said Roxas.

"Alright then," said Namine.

Roxas stopped what he was doing, and picked up his phone from the coffee table.

"Do you know the Pastor's phone number? " Asked Namine.

"Yeah, I use to go to that church, and I have the Pastor's phone number," answered Roxas.

"Alright, have fun," said Namine.

Roxas went on his contents list, and he found the Pastor's phone number. "Pastor Xemnas, I remember him." Roxas pushed the phone number on his phone, then his phone rang.

"This is Pastor Xemnas, may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Roxas, I'm getting married, and we'd like to get married at you church."

"Roxas, I remember you, sure, what would you like for your wedding? " Asked Xemnas.

"I was thinking that my soon to be wife, and I could meet you, to plan our wedding, " said Roxas.

Namine was listening to them.

"Sure, what day, and time?" Asked Xemnas.

"How about, tomorrow at 12 in the afternoon? " Asked Roxas.

"Yes, but where would you like to meet?" Asked Pastor Xemnas.

"How about the church? " Asked Roxas.

"I can do that," replied Xemnas.

"Ok, thanks and we'll see you tomorrow, " said Roxas.

"Your welcome, and bye." Xemnas hung up.

Roxas hung up, and put his phone back on the table.

"So, we are going to meet him?" Asked Namine as she was cleaning the table in the kitchen.

"Yup, I can't wait, " replied Roxas.

"Our wedding will be fun," said Namine.

"Yeah, sure will be," said Roxas.

"We should see who should can or can't come," said Namine.

"Our friends will come, I'm not sure if James could come, because of his job," said Roxas.

"I'm going to call my family, " said Namine.

"Wait, we don't have a date for when the wedding is going to be," said Roxas.

"That's true, I'll call them, once we know what date we are going to get married, " said Namine.

"I'll do the same," replied Roxas.

"I'm done cleaning, so now what do you want to do?" Asked Namine.

"Sleep, " said Roxas.

"Sounds good,"replied Namine.

"Nap time for both of us," said Roxas.

"Yeah," said Namine.

They both went up stairs in their room. 


	18. Baking cookies

It was 11:00 in the morning, Roxas and Namine were eating lunch.

"We have to leave an hour," said Roxas.

"I know, we do," replied Namine.

"I'm glad your life is now better, " said Roxas.

"Yeah, me too," said Namine.

"What do you want to do for a hour?" Asked Roxas.

"Well, I was going to bake cookies," said Namine as she finished eating.

"Do that baby girl," said Roxas.

Namine arose ftom the couch, anf walked in the kitchen.

"Whlie you do that, I'll watch TV," said Roxas.

"No, your gonna help me," said Namine.

"Ok, I will," replied Roxas as he arose from the couch and walked in the kitchen.

Namine got out the stuff to make the cookies with.

She put all the ingredients in a large bowl, she mixed them together. "Can do get me two cookie sheets?"

"Sure thing." Roxas walked over to the sink area, he reached over the counter top, and opened the cupboard door. He grabbed the two cookie sheets, and closed the cupboard door. He set the cookid sheet on the kitchen table. Namine scooped the cookie mix on the cookie sheets. "Thanks."

Roxas helped her. "Your welcome. "

"That's all the cookie mix," said Namine.

Roxas picked up some cookie mix, and put it on Namine's nose.

Namine laughed, and whipped it off, and put it on Roxas' cheek.

Roxas laughed, and whipped it off, and thr mix in Namine's mouth. He smirked.

"That tasts good," said Namine.

Roxas kissed her lips.

"I need to get the cookie sheets in the oven," said Namine.

"I will, " replied Roxas as he took the cookie sheets, and put them in the oven.

"Thank you," said Namine.

"Your welcome, " said Roxas.

"So, now what?" Asked Namine.

"We could dance," said Roxas.

"We'd lose track of time," said Namine.

"True," said Roxas.

"Remember what happened the last time?" Asked Namine.

"Yes, I do. TV it is then," said Roxas sitting on the couch.

"Yeah," said Namine sitting next to Roxas.

Roxas turned on the TV.

"I love you," said Roxas.

"I love you too," replied Namine.

"I can't wait to get married, " said Roxas.

"Me too, " said Namine.

"Yeah, and soon we'll make the babies room," said Roxas.

"The babies room is going to be Ventus' old room," said Namine.

"Good idea," said Roxas.

"If it's a girl, her room will be pink, and her walls will have princesses, and a castle, and horses," said Namine.

Roxas smiled. "Cool, what about the a boy?"

"He will have zoo pets," said Namine.

"That would be cool," said Roxas.

"Yeah, I always have good ideas, " said Namine.

*Beep, beep*

"I'll get that," said Roxas getting up.

Roxas walked in the kitchen, he shut off the oven. He grabbed oven mitts, from the counter top, then he opened the oven door, then he took out the cookie sheets , and he set the cookie sheets on the table, then he took off the oven mitts, he set them back on the counter top, and he walked back in the living room and sat next to Namine.

"Done," said Roxas.

"Thank you," said Namine.

"Your welcome," said Roxas kissed her.

Namine kissec him back.

He kissed her hard.

She kissed his neck.

They kissed for a long time. 


	19. Meeting the Pastor

Namine stopped kissing Roxas. "I should put away those cookies".

"After you do that, we have to leave", said Roxas.

Namine arose from the couch, and walked in the kitchen. She walked up to the sink area, she opened the cupboard door, and reached across to get a plastic container, then she closed the cupboard door, and she walked up to the counter top where the cookies were. She placed the container on the counter top, and she picked up the cookies and placed them in the container.

"Babe, I'm gonna start up the car", said Roxas getting up.

"Alright, and I'll be right out", replied Namine.

Roxas grabbed his keys from the coffee table, and headed outside.

Namine finished putting the cookies away. She put the cookie sheet in the sink, then she headed out the door. She got in the car, and Roxas drove off.

"I can't wait to meet the Pastor", said Namine.

"Yeah, it will be fun", said Roxas.

"At least he's willing to help us", said Roxas.

"Everything will be perfect, i just know it", said Namine.

"Yeah, the party we had the other day was fun", said Roxas.

"It was good to see our old friends", said Namine.

They drove for five minutes, and they made it to the church.

Roxas parked his car in the parking lot. He took the keys out of the ignition, and they both got out of the car, and walked in the church.

They saw Xemnas sitting on the bench. Roxas and Namine walked up to him, and sat in front of him, they turned around to face him.

"Hello, my Roxas you changed a lot, and this just be Namine", said Xemnas.

"Yes, that's me", said Namine.

"The first time I came here when I was 13", said Roxas.

"Yeah, ok let's talk about your wedding", said Xemnas.

"We want it here", said Roxas.

"We need flower girls", said Namine.

"Alight, the flower girls will be Rikku, and Yuna", said Xemnas.

"Ok, and the church will be decorated", said Roxas.

"Yeah, and I think we are all set", said Namine.

"What food would you like?" Asked Xemnas.

"Soup, and big meals", said Namine.

"Who's making the cake?" Asked Roxas.

"A girl named Tifa will make the cake", said Xemnas.

"Cool, we do not need gifts", said Namine.

"Is your family coming?" Asked Xemnas.

"We haven't called our family yet", said Roxas.

"We will do that tomorrow", said Roxas.

"Ok, I'll talk to those people that I brought up, and then I will call you", said Xemnas.

"Cool," said Roxas.

"When is the wedding?" Asked Xemnas.

"In a few months", answered Roxas.

"Is that all?" Asked Xemnas.

"Yeah, for right now. If we have any ideas, I'll call you", said Roxas.

"Ok, thank you for coming", said Xemnas.

"Your welcome", said Roxas.

Roxas, and Namine stood up.

"It was nice meeting you", said Namine.

"It was fun too", said Roxas.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and drove home.

* * *

Roxas parked the car in the driveway, then he took the keys out of the ignition, and they got out of the car and went inside the house.

"'That was fun", said Roxas.

"Yeah, it was. How about you call your family, and I'll call mine now", said Namine.

"Good idea", said Roxas.

Roxas and Namine both pulled their cellphones out of their pockets and called their family.


	20. Still planing

It was in the night time, Roxas and Namine finished calling their families.

"All my side of the family is coming," said Roxas.

"Mine, too," replied Namine.

"I think we are all done with what we need," said Roxas.

"I was thinking that Kairi, and I are going to pick out a wedding dress," said Namine.

"That's cool, and while your gone, I'm gonna clean up the house," said Roxas.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna make a doctor's appointment, I think it's time to see what I'm having," said Namine.

"Cool, I can't wait," said Roxas.

"Yeah, me too," replied Namine.

"Why don't you call Kairi now?" Asked Roxas.

"Cause, she's at work, tomorrow she has a day off," said Namine.

"Tomorrow is Friday, " said Roxas.

"Yeah, that's her only day off," said Namine.

"Alright, how about tomorrow night, we go out for a date," said Roxas.

"Sounds good to me," said Namine.

"How about we go to bed now?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah, sure, I'm tired," replied Namine.

Roxas and Namine headed down the hallway, and then they walked up the stairs and entered their room. 


	21. Namine calls Kairi

It was a bright sunny morning, Roxas, and Namine woke up.

"Morning", said Roxas.

"Morning, yeah, I'm gonna call Kairi", replied Namine.

"Ok." Roxas arose from the bed with Namine.

They both got dressed, and headed downstairs. Namine grabbed her phone off of the coffee table, she dialed Kairi's number.

Kairi was watching TV, she picked up her phone from the couch, and answered it. "Hello."

"Hey, it's Namine."

"Oh hi, how are you?" Asked Kairi.

"I'm fine, do you want to go out, and help me find a wedding dress?" Asked Namine.

"Oh yes, I will!" Said Kairi happily.

"I'll meet you at the Wedding and More. That's the store I'd like to get a dress from", said Namine.

"Sure, bye", said Kairi.

"Wait, what time?" Asked Namine.

"I can't now cause my boyfriend is coming over", said Kairi.

"12 in the afternoon?" Asked Namine.

"No," said Kairi.

"How long is your boyfriend staying over?" Asked Namine.

"Until 4 in the evening", answered Kairi.

"Alright, 4 it is", said Namine.

"Oh, he's here now, bye", said Kairi.

"Bye", replied Namine.

They both hung up.

"So, what time are you going to leave with Kairi?" Asked Roxas.

"At 4", replied Namine.

"Oh, I don't think we will have time to go out tonight", said Roxas.

"What time do you plan on going out tonight?" Asked Namine.

"At 5, at 6 I have to go to work", said Roxas.

"Oh, that stinks", said Namine.

"Yeah, well I hope you have fun", said Roxas.

"What do you want to do now?" Asked Namine.

"We could watch a movie", replied Roxas.

"Yeah, how about we watch Star Wars", said Namine.

"Sounds good, I'll put it in", said Roxas.

Namine sat on the couch. Roxas walked over to a shelf of movies. He took the Star Wars movie out of the shelf. Then he walked over to the TV, then he opened the DVD case, and he opened the DVD tray, then he placed the disk, in the tray, then he closed the tray then sat down on the couch next to Namine.


	22. Leaving to go to Wedding and More

"Well, it's almost 4", said Namine.

"You should get going", replied Roxas.

"I am", said Namine as she arose from the coach.

"Do I get a goodbye kiss?" Asked Roxas with a smirk.

Namine kissed him. "Bye".

Roxas kissed her back. "Have fun".

"Where are the car keys?" Asked Namine.

"They are in my sweat shirt pocket", answered Roxas.

"Thanks", said Namine.

"Your welcome", replied Roxas.

Roxas' sweat shirt was hung up, on the back of the front door. Namine walked up to the door, and she reached into his black and white checkered sweat shirt, then she put the keys in her pants pocket, and she opened the door, and she walked out of the house, she closed the door behind her, and she walked up to the car, she opened the drivers side door, and she got in the car, then she closed the car door, and she put the key in the ignition, then she backed out of the driveway.

Kairi was sitting on the couch watching a movie with her boyfriend. "Babe, I gotta go".

"Where are you going?" Asked Zexion.

"Remember I'm helping Namine pick out a wedding dress?" Asked Kairi.

"Yeah, now I do, alright then I'll go home", replied Zexion.

Kairi arose from the couch.

Zexion arose from the couch. "Is she coming here?"

"No, we are meeting at Wedding and More", said Kairi.

"Well, bye then", said Zexion as he kissed her.

Kairi kissed him back. "Bye".

Zexion walked out of the door.

Kairi put on her pick sweat shirt. "I think my keys are in my pocket". Kairi put her hand in her pocket, and she felt her car keys.

"Yup, they are in there".

Kairi opened the door, and walked outside, then she closed the door behind her, and she walked to her car, she opened the drivers side door, and she sat down, then she closed the door, and she put the key in the ignition, and she drove off.


	23. Picking out a wedding dress

Namine parked her car in the parking lot, she turned off her car, and took her key out of the ignition, then she opened her car door, and got out of the car, then she closed the door.

As she was outside, Kairi got out of her car. Namine saw her, and she walked over to her. "Hey."

Kairi turned to look at her. "Oh, hi. Ready to pick out a dress?"

"Yes, I'm so excited! " Said Namine.

Kairi and Namine walked through the parking lot, then they walked up on a sidewalk, then they entered the store. The store had lot's of different wedding dresses and tuxedos. Namine looked around the store.

A lady saw them and walked over to them. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a wedding dress," replied Namine.

"Oh yes, I'm Aqua. I'll be your helper."

"Nice, to meet you, I'm Namine, and this is Kairi. "

"Hi," said Kairi.

"Pick out any wedding dress you want," said Aqua.

Namine looked at the dresses. She saw one that she liked. She walked over to the dress. "I like this one."

The dress was strapless, it had little flowers on the top, and the button, had ruffles, and was a little puffy.

"That is a beautiful dress. Do you want to try it on?" Asked Aqua.

"Yes, I'd like to try it on," answered Namine.

Aqua took the dress off of the hanger, and she handed the dress to Namine. "The dressing rooms are straight ahead. "

Namine took the dress. "Kai, do you want to come in the dressing room, incase I need help?"

"Sure, I'll come with you," replied Kairi.

They both headed to the dressing room.

The dressing room was big, it had a chair, it had a mirror.

Namine set the dress down on the chair. Then she took off her shirt and pants.

Kairi picked up the dress from the chair.

Namine grabbed it, and put it on.

"It looks good one you," said Kairi as she helped her with the dress.

Namine looked at herself in the mirror. "Yeah, it does."

"Let's go shoe Aqua," said Kairi.

"Yeah." Namine picked up the button of her dress and opened the door, then walked out.

Kairi followed her.

"My, it looks good on you," said Aqua.

"Thank you," said Namine.

"Is this the dress you want?" Asked Aqua.

"Yup, this is the one," replied Namine.

"Ok, take off the dress, and I'll meet you at the front desk," said Aqua.

Namine walked back in the dressing room. She didnt need Kairi' help. She took off the dress and placed it on the chair, and she put on her pants and shirt, and she picked up the dress, then she walked out of the dressing room.

"You ready?" Asked Kairi.

"Yes, I am," replied Namine.

They both started to walk toward the front desk.

"Namine, I didn't tell you yet," said Kairi.

"Tell me what?" Asked Namine.

"I'm pregnant, " said Kairi with a smile.

"What does Zexion think?" Asked Namine.

"He's really happy, he's moving in with me," replied Kairi.

They made it to the front desk.

Namine laid the dress on the desk. "I'm so happy for you guys."

Aqua picked up the dress and she scanned it, then she put it in a big fancy box. "That will be $100." She put the box on the counter.

Namine pulled out munny from her pocket, and she handed it to her.

"Thank you, and have a good day," said Aqua taking the munny.

"You too, " said Namine as she picked up the box.

They both walked away from the desk, and walked out of the store.

"Well, see ya," said Kairi.

"Yeah, bye," said Namine.

Kairi and Namine walked off of the sidewalk, and walked throuhg the parkig lot, and got in their cars, and drove off. 


	24. Talking

Namine parked her car in the driveway, she turned off her car and took the keys out og the ignition. She got out of her car, she walked to the backseat of the car, abd she opened the door. She picked up the box that has the wedding dress in it. She closed the door, and she entered the house.

Roxas walked over toward her. "Hey, how was it?"

"It was good, I'm gonna put this upstairs, " replied Namine as she walked up the stairs and entered their room.

Namine put the box under the bed, she walked out of the room, and closed the door, then walked downstairs into the living room.

"Can I see the dress?" Asked Roxas sitting down on the couch.

"You have to wait until the wedding. Do you have a tuxedo? " Asked Namine as she sat down on the couch next to Roxas.

"Yeah, I got one, my friend gave it to me," said Roxas.

"Is that tuxedo from Riku, when he got married last year?" Asked Namine.

"yes, that's the one," said Roxas.

"How is Riku, and Shiki?" Asked Namine.

"They are good, and Shiki is pregnant, " answered Roxas.

"That's good, I'm so happy for them," said Namine with a smile.

"How's Kairi? " Asked Roxas.

"She's good, she's pregnant, " replied Namine.

"Wow, I didn't think Zexion would do that," said Roxas.

"For awhile she'd take the pills, but she said to Zexion that she wanted to get pregnant, " said Namine.

"The pills that helps you not to get pregnant, am I right? " Asked Roxas.

"Yes, your right, but she didn't take them, cause she wanted a baby," replied Namine.

"Oh, I get it now," said Roxas.

"I gotta cook dinner," said Namine.

"Then, cook baby," said Roxas.

"What do you want for dinner?" Asked Namine.

"How about pizza, " replied Roxas.

"Pizza it is," said Namine as she arose from the couch.

She walked in the kitchen, she got the pizza out of the freezer, and she set it down on the table, and she walked over to the oven, she opened the open drawer, and pulled out the pizza pan, then she closed the drawer, and she walked back to the table. She placed the pizza pan on the table. She picked up the box of pizza, she opened the box, and she took the pizza out of the box, she placed the pizza on the pizza pan.

She walked over to the oven, and opened the oven door, she walked back to the table, she picked up the pizza pan, and placed it in the oven, and she closed the oven door, and she set the timer for 15 minutes, then she walked back in the living room and sat down on the couch next to Roxas.

Roxas turned on the TV with the remote, abd they watched TV. 


	25. Dinner time

Beep, beep, the oven went off.

"That's the oven," said Namine getting up.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to eat," said Roxas.

Namine walked in the kitchen, she turned off the oven, she put on oven mits, then she opened the oven door, and pulled out the pizza pan, and she placed it on top of the oven.

She walked over to the kitchen sink, below the sink was drawers, she opened one, and took out a pizza cutter, then she walked back to the oven, and she cut the pizza.

Roxas arose from the couch, and walked in the kitchen, he walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and he kissed her cheek.

Namine smiled, and she finished cutting the pizza.

"Are you done, princess?" Asked Roxas as he dropped his arms off of her.

"Yes, I am," replied Namine.

Roxas walked next to her, and grabbed a piece of pizza from the pan and he ate it.

"Aren't you going to use a plate?" Asked Namine.

"Don't need one," said Roxas.

Namine laughed, she took off the oven mits, and she grabbed a piece of pizza and she ate it.

"Are you going to call for a doctor's appointment? " Asked Roxas.

"Yes, after supper I will," said Namine.

After 5 minutes the pizza was all gone.

"Now, I'm going to," said Namine pulling her phone out of her pocket, and dialing the phone number.

"Hello, may I help you?" Asked a woman.

"Yes, I'd like to make an appointment for me, to check on my baby," replied Namine.

"Your pregnant? " Asked the woman.

"Yes, I am," said Namine.

"Ok, what day, and time do you want to come in?" Asked the woman.

"Are you guys free tomorrow?" Asked Namine.

"Yes, we are. How about you come in at 11 in the morning, " replied the woman.

"That will be fine, and thank you," said Namine.

"Your welcome," said the woman as she hung up.

Namine hung up. "I can't wait to see what I'm having." She put her phone back in her pocket.

"Me too, while you are at the doc's, I'm going to go see James," said Roxas.

"That's fine, I'm going to do the dishes," said Namine.

"I'll be in the living room," said Roxas walking in the living room and sitting on the couch. 


	26. Fun and romance

It's 10:30 in the morning, Namine is getting ready to leave to the doctor's.

Roxas was calling his cousin James.

Namine got her purple sweatshirt on, and she has the car keys in her hand, and she was about to head out the door, but Roxas said something.

"James is coming over," said Roxas.

"That's cool, well bye," replied Namine.

Roxas smirked. "Your not leaving just yet."

Namine's heart started to bumped fast, she got nervous. What is Roxas going to do?

Roxas arose from the couch, and he walked over to Namine, and he went in her face.

Namine calmed down a bit. She knows Roxas wanted a kiss.

Roxas kissed her on the lips, and he pushed her against the wall.

Namine kissed him back. Why did he push her against the wall?

Roxas was sliding his hands on her.

"Roxas, keep this rated K, not rated T," said Namine.

"We are just getting started," said Roxas.

"Roxas, stop, this isn't rated T, now behave," said Namine.

Roxas stepped away from Namine. "Sorry, I got carried away, we should keep it rated K."

Namine walked away from the hall. "That's ok, well I gotta go."

Roxas stared at her."Bye."

Namine smiled, and she walked out of the door.

After a few minutes later James knocked on the door.

Roxas answered the door. "Hey, come in."

James walked in the house. "Hey."

Roxas closed the door, and sat on the couch. "What have you been up to?"

James sat next to Roxas. "Nothing much, so Namine is finding out what she's having?"

"Yes, she is," replied Roxas.

"What happened to your brother?" Asked James.

"He's living with his girlfriend, " answered Roxas.

"Oh, I'm happy that you and Namine are happy," said James smiling.

"Oh yes, we are so happy," said Roxas.

"Yeah, Seifer is out of jail, and he wants Namine back," said James.

"How did he get out of jail?" Asked Roxas.

"His friend Vanitas bailed him out," replied James.

"Crap, I should that Namine know," said Roxas.

"You should, if he finds out that you are with her, he'd kill you," said James. "You can arrest him for me," said Roxas.

"Yup, I can that's my job," said James.

"Yeah, Namine and I are getting married really soon, and you can come," said Roxas.

"Sure, I'll come, when is it going to be?" Asked James.

"In a few months, " replied Roxas.

"Cool, turn on the TV, the game is on," said James.

Roxas picked up the TV remote off of the coffee table, and he pointed the remote at the TV, and the TV turned on, and Roxas found the game station.

After 5 or so minutes Namine came in the door.

"Hey, guys," said Namine smiling.

"What are you having?" Asked Roxas.

You guys have to wait until the next chapter! Try to guess what Namine is having. What ever your thinking, you maybe right. 


	27. It's a

Namine walked in the house, she entered the living room.

The boys heard her come in the living room, and they looked at her.

"Hey," said Roxas.

"Hey, what are you having?" Asked James.

Namine sat in Roxas' lap and she formed a big smile on her lips.

Roxas was kind of nervous of what this baby is going to be, he was hoping it was a boy, if it wasn't he'd still love his kid no matter what.

James was hoping for twins, and he couldn't believe that he was going to be an uncle, but he was happy for both of them, and they seem happy.

"Before you say what your baby is, I have something to tell you Namine, " said James.

"Tell me," replied Namine.

"Seifer got bailed out, and he wants you back, and he wants to see his baby," said James.

"But, he never wanted to see it, and I'm not going back to him, if he wants to see the baby, he can go to the hospital the day that it's going to be born, " said Namine.

"Ok, I'll let him know," said James.

"Namine what are you having?" Asked Roxas with a smile.

Namine had excitement on her face, and she couldn't stop smiling. "It's a girl!"

They had excitement faces, and they smiled.

"Namine, that's great," said Roxas as he kissed her on cheek.

"I'm so happy," said James.

"We need to have a baby shower," said Namine.

"Yeah, we could have it here," said Roxas.

"Yes, but it's going to be only girls," said Namine.

"What about me?" Asked Roxas.

"You'll hang out with your friends, " said Namine.

"We can hang with me, oh I gotta go, see ya," said James as he arose from the couch.

"Bye," said Roxas.

"See ya," said Namine.

James walked out of the house.

"Looks like we have to do the baby's room," said Roxas.

"Yes," said Namine.

"I forgot to ask, what's the name that you wanted for her?" Asked Roxas.

"Amber," answered Namine.

"We should get stuff for the shower," said Roxas.

"Can we go to the store?" Asked Namine.

"Sure we can," replied Roxas.

Namine arose from Roxas' lap, and Roxas arose from the couch, and they headed outside to the car.  



	28. Shopping for the baby

They parked the car in the parking lot. Roxas turned ofg the car, he took the key out of the ingestion. Him, and Namine got out of the car, they walked through the parking lot.

The store was called, Baby are Special. They entered the store.

"We are going to get a crib, for now, and we can get the paint, and toys at another store," said Roxas.

Namine nodded. She couldn't wait to see the different cribs they have. They walked straight, and they took a left. Namine was a big eyed at all the cribs that she saw.

A guy was showing a couple a crib, as he was finished, he saw Roxas, and Namine.

"May I help you guys? " Asked the man.

"Yes, we are looking for a crib," replied Roxas.

"Yes, is there anything you like? " Asked the man.

"That one," said Namine as she pointed at a white crib, it had pick flowers on it.

"That one is safe, it won't break, and it can be reused for the next baby," said the man.

"We will take it," said Roxas.

"You have to order it from the store, we don't have it in our store," replied the man.

"Do we have to sign anything?" Asked Namine.

"No, I need your name and address, and phone number," replied the man.

"Do you have any paper?" Asked Roxas.

"Yes, I do," answered the man as he pulled out a notepad, and a pen, and he handed them to Roxas.

Roxas wrote his name, and Namine's name, their address, and phone number.

"How much is this going to coast, and when will it come to our house?" Asked Namine.

"The cost is 400 munny, it will be at your house in a week or so, I'll call you when the day it's going to be at your house," answered the man.

Roxas finished writing, and he handed him back the notepad, and the pen. "Do we pay now?"

"Yes," answered the man as he put the items back in his pocket.

Roxas pulled out the munny out of his pocket, and he handed him the munny.

"Thanks for helping us," said Namine.

"Your welcome, now I have to go," said the man walking off.

"Time to go home," said Roxas.

They walked out of the crib area, and they walked toward the door, and they left the store. They walked in the parking lot, Roxas and Namine got in their car, and drove off.


	29. Night time

Roxas parked the car in the driveway, he took the keys out of the ingestion, him and Namine got out of the car.

They walked on their porch, Roxas pulled out the house keys out of his pocket, and he unlocked the door, after he unlocked the door, he opened the door, and they both walked in the house.

It was pith black, by the door was a light swith, Roxas turned it on. Namine closed the door behind her.

Roxas put the car, and house keys on the coffee table in the living room.

"I'm heading to bed," said Namine was she walked down the hallway.

"Me too," replied Roxas following her.

They walked up the stairs, and heading in their room.

Roxas took off his shirt and pants, that left him, with just his boxers on. He laid on the bed, he was watching Namine get undressed.

Namine took off her shirt and pants, she put on a pink nightgown, and she laid down on the bed. "Your so sexy with your boxers on."

Roxas pulled the covers on them. "Thanks."

"I want a baby from you," said Namine.

"I'm not into that, if you know what I'm saying, " replied Roxas.

"Yes, I know what you mean," said Namine.

"Good, we can't any way, 'cause your pregnant, " said Roxas.

"I know maybe you'll change your mind once your married," said Namine.

"Well, I'm going to sleep," said Roxas as he kissed Namine on the cheek and he closed his eyes.

Namine smiled and she closed her eyes too. 


	30. Eating together

It was a beautiful sunny morning on Destiny Islands. The sun was shining in Roxas', and Namine's room. The light of the sun was on their bed, it was warming their bodies.

Namine opened her eyes, the warm light from the sun woke her up. She uncovered herself with the blanket, she rose from the bed, and she walked over to her desser, she put on a cute dark pink sun dress, it had pink flowers on it, it was spaghetti straped.

She quietly walked toward the bedroom door, she opened it, and she walked out of the room, and she closed the door quietly behind her. She walked down the stairs, and she walked down the hallway, and she entered the kitchen.

She opened the cupboard, and she grabbed an oatmeal box, and she put it on the counter top. She walked over to the sink, up above the sink was another cupboard, she opened it, and she grabbed a bowl, Namine closed the cupboard door, and she walked over to the counter top, where the oatmeal box is, she placed the bowl down, she opened the box of oatmeal.

She pulled out two packets of mable brown sugar, she opened the two packets, and she poored them in the bowl, she put the box back where it was, and she threw away the packets.

She picked up the bowl, and she took it to the sink, she turned on the water. She put the bowl under the running water, Namine only let a little bit of water on the oatmeal, she turned off the water, Namine walked over to the microwave, which was next to the sink on the counter.

Namine opened the door, and she put the bowl of oatmeal in the microwave. She closed the door, and she put it on 90 seconds. While that was warming up, she walked over to the refrigerator, she opened the door, she got out milk. Namine grabbed the milk, and closed the refrigerator door. She walked over to the microwave, she placed the milk on the counter.

Underneath the counter there was a drawer, she opened it, and took out a spoon, she closed the drawer, she put the spoon on the counter.

The microwave beeped. She pushed the button on the microwave, it opened the door, she took the bowl out of the microwave, she put it on the counter, then she closed the door. She opened the milk, and she poored a little bit of milk in the oatmeal, she stopped pouring the milk, she put the cap back on the milk.

Namine picked up the spoon, and she mixed the milk in with the oatmeal, as she was finished mixing the oatmeal, she put the milk back in the refrigerator.

Namine took the bowl, with her upstairs, Namine entered the room, she smiled.

Roxas was still sleeping.

"Breakfast is ready, " said Namine as she sat on the bed.

Roxas heard her voice, he opened his eyes, and he sat up. "Oh boy! Thanks baby." He took the bowl from her, and he ate his food.

"Your welcome, well I'm going to go make my breakfast, " said Namine.

"Alright, I'll be here eating," said Roxas.

Namine rose from the bed, and she headed downstairs. She entered the kitchen, she got into the refrigerator, and she got some fruit, then she walked back in the room, she sat on the bed, and she ate with him. 


	31. Just hanging out

They finished their breakfast, Roxas arose from the bed, he walked over to his dresser, he pulled out boxers, pants and a shirt.

"So, what do you want to do?" Namine asked.

Roxas got undressed. "I don't know baby."

Namine stared at him, and his body. "We could buy paint to paint the baby's room."

Roxas put on his clothes. "Nah, we could hang out, did the doctor say when the baby will be born?" Roxas sat on the bed.

"He said sometime this month," answered Namine.

Roxas rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Whoa, how about we have one of our friends paint the baby's room."

"Yeah, I'll ask Kairi," said Namine.

"You call her," said Roxas.

Namine picked up her phone, and she dialed Kairi's number.

Roxas arose from the bed, he walked toward the door, he walked out of the room, and he headed downstairs.

Kairi answered the phone. "Hey, Namine."

"Hey, can you do something for me?"

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"Could you paint the baby's room?" Namine asked.

"Sure, what are you having? What color paint do you want?" Asked Kairi.

"A girl her name is Amber, I want pink paint, I was going to paint a purple castle, " replied Namine.

"Oh cute! Are you going to have princesses?" Asked Kairi.

"Yes, I'm going to add that, the baby is born this month," said Namine.

"I can draw the castle, and the princesses for you, so you don't have too," said Kairi.

"Thanks," said Namine.

"Does it mater what colors to get for the castle and the princesses?" Kairi asked.

"No, it doesn't matter, you can pick any color you want," said Namine.

"Alright, I'm going to the store, " said Kairi.

"Ok, bye," said Namine hanging up.

Kairi hung up too.

Namine arose from the bed, and she headed downstairs. She saw Roxas watching TV, she sat next to him on the couch.

"So is she going to do it?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, she's going to paint the room," replied Namine.

"I can't believe that she's going to be born, we need to go shopping for baby stuff," said Roxas.

"I was going to plan a baby shower," said Namine.

"Maybe Friday, " suggested Roxas.

"That's in a few days, when Kairi gets here I'm going to talk about it with her," said Namine.

"Sure is," said Roxas.

They both watched TV, and waited for Kairi.


	32. Baby coming

Kairi finally came to their house, she was at their door, with paint, she knocked on the door.

Roxas rose from the couch, and he answered the door, as he opened the door his phone rang.

Kairi walked in the house with the paint.

Roxas answered his phone, and he closed the door.

Namine walked up to Kairi. "Hey, I'll show you where the baby's room is."

Kairi followed Namine upstairs in the baby's room, she set the paint down on the floor near the wall.

"I can help if you want me to," said Namine.

"Nah, I got it," said Kairi as she opened a can of pink paint.

"Alright, " said Namine, she was holding her stomach as if the baby is going to come out.

Mean while...

"So tomorrow, your coming to drop off the crib?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, in the afternoon, " replied the man.

"Alright, thanks," said Roxas.

"Your welcome, and bye," replied the man as he hung up.

Roxas hung up.

Kairi noticed Namine was holding her stomach. "Are you ok?" Kairi was painting the wall.

"I think the baby is coming," replied Namine.

"Uh oh, I'll get Roxas," said Kairi as she put her paint brush in the bucket of paint.

She ran out of the room, and downstairs. "Roxas."

"What's up?"

"Namine, her baby is coming," replied Kairi.

"I'll take her to the hospital, and you stay here," said Roxas as he put his keys in his pocket, he ran upstairs into the room.

"Ro-Roxas," said Namine.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, " said Roxas as he helped Namine get out of the room, and to get downstairs.

"Don't worry Namine, I'll paint the room," said Kairi.

Namine nodded a thank you, then they went outside.

Kairi went back upstairs to paint the room. 


	33. Amber is born

The same day, at the hospital.

Namine already had her baby, Namine was sleeping, she was still in pain from all the pushing dhe had to do.

Roxas was sitting in a chair, by the hospital bed, he watched Namine sleep, he was really happy, that he was going to be a father, he is going yo love, and care for his daughter.

The nurse is taking care of their daughter, to make sure she's ok.

It was in the evening, they been in the hospital for hours, but it was worth it, now a baby girl is going to be in their lives, things are going to be different, but a good different.

The nurse came in the room with the baby, Roxas looked up at them, he had a big smile on his face, he was happy to see his daughter.

The nurse walked over to Roxas. "Would you like to hold your daughter? "

"Yes, of course! " Roxas replied with a smile, but it's not really his daughter, Roxas doesn't care, he will love her.

The nurse put the baby in Roxas' arms.

Namine heard the nurse talk, she opened her eyes. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, Amber is fine," replied the nurse, she walked out of the room.

Namine looked at her daughter. "She's beautiful. "

"She has your hair, and your eyes, but she has Seifer's nose, she looks like you," said Roxas.

"She is to never see his daughter, can I hold her?" Namine asked with a smile.

Roxas handed her to Namine. "That's good, I bet little o' Amber is going to be just like you."

Namine laughed, and she looked at her daughter. "Yeah, we get to go home tomorrow. "

"Oh, the crib it's coming tomorrow, " said Roxas.

"You can go to the house, and wait for them there," suggested Namine.

"Who will bring you home?" Roxas asked.

"I'll call Kairi, " said Namine.

"Ok, how about you get some rest, you look tired." Roxas kissed Namine on the forehead.

"I'm not sure where the baby is going to sleep, " said Namine smiling.

"Back in the nursery, " replied Roxas.

"Could you put her back in there?" Namine asked as she closed her eyes.

"Wait, I want to take pictures, " said Roxas as he pulled out his phone out of his pocket.

Namine opened her eyes, Roxas stood up, and he took pictures.

"Ok, now you can put her back in the nursery, " said Namine closing her eyes.

Roxas put his phone back in his pocket, he took Amber from Namine, and he left the room.

Namine couldn't wait to go home tomorrow, she has a new life, she has something more important in life too, she is going to try her best to be a good mother.

Roxas came back in the room. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Alright, don't be gone too long," replied Namine.

"Sleep well." Roxas left the room.


	34. Namine goes home

The next day in the hospital.

Namine opened her blue eyes, she saw that Roxas was still asleep, she smiled.

Roxas was sleeping in the chair by the hospital bed.

Two nurses came in with breakfast, one handed one to Namine.

The other one woke up Roxas, he opened his eyes and he saw food, he took it from her hands.

"I'm going to get Amber, " said the nurse.

The two nurses left the room.

Roxas and Namine ate their breakfast.

"After, I'm done eating I'm going to go home," said Roxas.

"You can leave now, so that way you won't be stick in traffic, " suggested Namine.

"Good idea, " Roxas rose fron the bed, he kissed Namine.

Namine kissed him back.

Roxas took his breakfast with him, and he walked out of the room.

The nurse came in the room, with Amber in her arms, she walked over to Namine. "Your ready to go home."

"Thanks, " said Namine.

"Where's your boyfriend? " The nurse asked.

"Today Amber's crib is going, so Roxas is going to be there for the crib to come," answered Namine.

"Are you finished with that?" The nurse asked.

"Yup, my friend will pick me up, I have to call her first, " said Namine.

The nurse gave Amber to her, and she took her plate, and she walked out of the room.

Namine reached over to get her phone off of the nightstand, she called Kairi.

POV time! This part is rated T.

"Oh baby, go deeper," said Kairi kissing Zexion"s chest.

"Your phone is ringing, " said Zexion as he got off of her.

Kairi picked up her phone from the nightstand. "Hello. "

"Hey, could you pick me up?" Namine asked.

Zexion kissed her neck.

"I'm kinda in a middle of sex right now, " answered Kairi.

"I need you, I'm ready to go home," said Namine.

"Ok, I got you something for the baby," said Kairi.

"Cool," said Namine.

"Bye," said Kairi as she put her for on the floor.

Namine hug up, she rose from the bed, and she put on clothes.

"Baby, I have to go," said Kairi.

"I want more of your body, " replied Zexion as he slid his hands below her neck down to her feet.

Kairi moaned."It's important. "

"Ok," said Zexion.

They both rose from the bed, Kairi put on her clothes.

Zexion put on pants. "I'll see you when you get back, don't forget the gift."

"It's in my car," said Kairi as she walked downstairs, and walked out of the house.  
××××××××

Namine sat on the bed, and feed Amber.

15 minutes later, and Kairi came in the room, with the gift. "Hey girl."

"Hey," replied Namine.

"Amber is do cute," said Kairi.

"Thanks," replied Namine.

"Look at this," said Kairi as she put the gift on the bed.

Namine stood up, and walked over to it. "A car seat, it's so cute."

The car seat rocked, the plastic part was grey, and the soft part was pick and it had princesses on it.

Namine put Amber in her new car seat.

"Let's go," said Kairi.

Namine picked up the car seat, and they both walked out of the room, Namine checked out at the front desk, they walked outside in the parking lot, they got in the car and drove off.  



	35. The crib came

Pov

Roxas pulled in his driveway, he saw a big truck, he turned off his car, and took the keys out of the ignition.

He opened the car door, he got out of the car, and looked it. Roxas was a man standing by the truck, Roxas looked at the truck, it had the name of the store, on it. That's where Roxas and Namine brought the crib, he walked over to the man.

"Roxas, your crib is here," said the man.

The back of the truck was opened, two men where getting the pieces of the crib out of the truck.

"Thanks, I'm going to go unlock my house," replied Roxas as he walked over to the front door of the house, he put the key in the keyhole, he turned the key, and the knob unlocked. Roxas put the key in his pocket, and he opened the door for them, Roxas entered the house.

The two men who brought the crib pieces in, came in the house. Roxas lead them upstairs to the baby's room, the two men started to work on the crib, Roxas walked back outside. "My little girl got bron yesterday. "

"Coagulations," replied the man.

Roxas smiled. "She one her way home."

"I hope you enjoy your new daughter, " said the man.

Minutes passed by, and the men came out of the house, they finished the crib.

"Thank you so much," said Roxas.

"Your welcome, " said the three men all together.

Roxas watched them get in the truck, and drove off, Roxas entered his house, and waited for Namine, and Amber.

Guys I decided not to make a number 2...


	36. Back home

Kairi finally made it to the house, she parked the in the driveway. Namine, and Kairi got out of the car. Namine got into the backseat, and got Amber out of the car, she closed the car door. They walked on the porch.

Kairi opened the door for Namine, Namine walked in the house, Kairi followed.

Roxas was sitting on the couch, he saw them, he rose from the couch, he walked over to Namine. He took the car seat, and set it on the couch. "Hello Amber. " He took Amber out of the car seat.

"Thank you Kairi, " said Roxas.

"Your welcome, good night," replied Kairi as she left the house.

"We don't have any clothes for her," said Namine.

"Yes, we do, our neighbor gave us a lot of baby clothes, " said Roxas.

"Cool, where are they?" Namine asked.

"In Amber's room, you should see her room. Kairi did a good job," said Roxas.

Namine nodded, they walked down the hallway, up the stairs, and they entered her room.

Namine looked at the walls. "Oh my word, it's so beautiful. "

Roxas set Amber on a changing table. "Sure is, look in the closest. "

Namine opened the closest door. "Wow, her baby clothes. "

Roxas took off Amber's clothes, and changed her diaper.

Namine picked out an outfit for Amber, she closed the closest door, and walked over to the changing table. She handed the clothes to Roxas.

Roxas took them, and put the clothes on Amber, as he finished that he picked up Amber.

"I'm going to feed her, you go to bed," said Namine as she took Amber out of his arms.

Roxas kissed Amber on her head, he walked out of the room, and entered their room. He took off his pants and shirt, then he laid on the bed, and covered up, he left his boxers on.

Namine finished feeding Amber, she placed her in her new crib, she turned off the light, and left the door open, she walked in their room, she took off her shirt, and pants, she was going to put on her nightgown, but Roxas said something.

"Just come to bed in your underwear. "

Namine walked over to the bed, and laid down.

Guys the next chapter is going to be rated M... for lemon.


	37. Night

Rated M for lemon. Do not read, at your own risk. I warned you!

"Your looking sexy in your bra, and underwear, " said Roxas kissing her neck.

Namine sighed, she kissed him on the lips.

While kissing Namine, he got on top of her, he kissed her breasts that there showing in her bra.

Namine moaned. "Oh baby." She slid her hands up and down his back.

Roxas took off her bra, he licked, bit, her breasts."Baby, I want you."

Namine sighed. "Bring it on." She bit the nibbles on his chest.

Roxas took off her underwear, he slid his hands on her body.

Namine moaned, she pressed het breasts on his chest deeply. She took off his boxers, she pressed her hips into his.

Roxas moaned, he pressed his member on her's.

"Oh baby, go in me," said Namine.

Roxas put his member in her hard.

Namine moaned loudly, and she bite his neck.

Roxas pushed his member to go in harder, and faster.

Namine kept on moaning, and moaning out his name.

Roxas licked her neck, down to her breasts, and he went in hard and painful.

Namine screamed, it hurt her really bad.

Roxas stopped. "Are you ok?"

"It hurts," said Namine in tears.

Roxas took out his member, and laid beside her-he covered them up with the blanket, and they closed their eyes.

Chapter 40 is going to be the last chapter.


	38. With Kairi and Amber

It was a beautiful morning, Namine woke up, she looked at Roxas he was still asleep. She uncovered herself with the blanket, she rose from the bed. Namine put on some clothes, and walked out of the room, she walked in Amber's room to feed her.

Roxas felt Namine get up, it made him wake up. "Oh boy work." He uncovered himself from the blanket, he rose from the bed, and put his work clothes, he walked out of the room. He walked in his daughter's room.

He saw Namine feeding her, he walked over to them, he smiled. "Morning. " He kissed Namine, and Amber on their cheeks.

"Morning, " replied Namine smiling.

"I have to get going for work," said Roxas walking out the room.

"Bye, in a few days is our wedding, " said Namine as she was finished feeding Amber.

Roxas smiled and walked downstairs.

Namine put clean clothes on Amber, then she walked downstairs with her daughter in her arms.

As she entered the living room Roxas was already gone. "I'm going to text Kairi." Namine sat on the couch with Amber. She put Amber in her lap, she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Namine: Hey Kai, it's Nami. Do you want to come over and hang out?

Kairi was eating her breakfast, she heard her phone go off. The red head picked up her phone off of the table, she read the message.

Kairi: Yeah, give me five minutes.

Namine: K

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five minutes went by, and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Namine.

Kairi opened the door, she entered the living room. "Hey." Kairi sat next to Namine.

"Hey, wanna hold Amber? " Namine asked.

"Sure," she replied.

Namine handed her to Kairi.

The red head took Amber and held her. "So, how's life going?"

"It's been good," replied Namine.

"That's good, nothing new with me," said Kairi.

"Our wedding is in a few days," said Namine happily.

"I know, I'm so happy for you guys," said Kairi smiling.

"Do you want to go for a walk alone the beach?" Namine asked.

"Sure," answered Kairi as she rose from the couch. "Do you have a stroller for her?"

"yeah, I do," replied Namine.

"I'll get it. Where is it?" Kairi asked.

Namine rose from the couch. "It's in the baby's room."

"How did you get one?" Kairi asked.

"The room that Amber is staying in was Ventus' room, so when I looked in the closest I saw a stroller. it's a baby's one, and it looks brand-new, " replied Namine.

"Why would he have a baby's stroller in his room?" Kairi asked.

"Maybe he thought his girlfriend was going to have a baby, I don't know," said Namine.

Kairi walked out of the living room, she walked down the hall, upstairs in Amber's room.

She opened her closest door, and saw a newborn's baby stroller. Kairi picked it up, and walked downstairs in the living room.

Namine put Amber in the stroller.

The three of them went outside for a walk.


	39. Walking

The three walked on the sidewalk, the birds were singing, the bugs were humming. It was a perfect morning.

"Amber is so cute," said Kairi.

"Yeah, if she falls asleep, we have to go home," replied Namine.

"Is Amber going to see her real father? " Kairi asked.

Namine sighed. Did she really have to bring him up? "No, she's never going to."

Kairi was shocked that she won't let her daughter see her real father. "Is that a safety thing?"

"Yes, but he really wants to see her, I invited him to our wedding, " said Namine looking up ahead of her. She had hurt in her eyes.

"That's good, at least he will see Amber, " replied Kairi. She noticed that if Namine looks away that usually means she's hurt.

Namine half smiled. "That's the only time he will see her."

"I understand, " replied Kairi.

Namine stopped the stroller, and she looked at Kairi, the red head stopped walking, and she made eye content with Namine. "Kairi, don't tell Roxas this, or anyone. Sometimes I want to be back with Seifer. "

"Whoa, what? Why would you want to be with him?" Kairi's eyes widened.

"Because, that's Seifer's daughter, not Roxas' daughter, it feels like Roxas is stealing Amber away from Seifer. " Tears came running out of her deep blue eyes.

"Don't go back to him, I'll push Amber," said Kairi.

Namine stepped away from the stroller, Kairi walked behind it, she put her hands on the bar of the stroller, she pushed the stroller as she walked, Namine walked with them. Kairi continued on what she was saying. "You don't love Seifer, your not marrying him, you love Roxas, and you are marrying Roxas."

Namine whipped her tears away. "Your right."

"Seifer isn't in your life anymore, Roxas is in your life now," said Kairi.

"Alright, and I don't want to lose Roxas," said Namine smiling.

"Yes, that's right," replied Kairi.

Amber closed her blue sleepy eyes.

Namine looked at Amber, then back at her red head friend. "She fell asleep. "

"Ok time to head back," said Kairi.

Namine nodded, they turned around to head back to the house.

"I feel better, thanks," said Namine.

Kairi smiled. "Your welcome."

"I should stay with the one I really truly love," said Namine.

"Yes, don't go back to Seifer, stay with Roxas," replied Kairi.

"When we go back home, what do you want to do?" Namine asked.

"Watch a movie," suggested Kairi.

"Sounds good," replied Namine.

They walked up to the porch of the house, Namine opened the door, and they walked in the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kairi pushed the stroller in the house, and Namine closed the door.

"Do you want to keep her in the stroller? " Kairi asked.

"Yeah, what movie do you want to watch?" Namine asked.

"I don't know," answered Kairi.

Namine walked over to the rack of movies, she looked at them.

Kairi sat on the couch.

"How about Up?" Namine asked.

"Sure," answered Kairi.

Namine took the movie off of the rack, she walked over to the TV, she keeled on the floor, underth the TV was the DVD player. She pushed a button on the player, and the tray of where the DVD gets put came out of the DVD player. Namine placed the DVD in the tray, the tray closed all by itself.

Kairi turned on the TV with the remote that was on the couch, she filppes to the DVD station. She put the remote on the couch.

Namine walked over to the couch and sat down. The remote to the DVD player was on the end table, by Namine, she picked up the remote, and pointed at the TV, she skipped all the adds on the movie, then the movie menu poped up, Namine hit play, and the movie played.

Namine set the remote back on the end table, and they both watched the movie.

Looks like 40 isn't going to be the last chapter.


	40. Just watching TV

Namine and Kairi fell asleep during the movie. The door of the house opened, Amber cried. The two girls woke up.

"So, you girls fell asleep, " said Roxas as he took Amber out of the stroller.

"We sure did, Amber is probably hungry, " said Namine.

Roxas walked over to Namine, he gave her to Namine, and kissed her forehead, then he sat on the couch.

Namine feed Amber. "Your home early. "

"No, it's my normal time," replied Roxas.

"The movie is almost over, we must of been sleeping almost a half our," said Kairi.

"What time is it?" Namine asked.

Roxas looked at his watch on his wrist. "1:00."

Namine finished feeding Amber. "Oh."

"I should get going," said Kairi.

"Ok, bye." Namine smiled.

"Bye," said Roxas.

"Bye, guys," said Kairi as she rose from the couch, and walked out of the house.

"Did you have a great time with Kairi? " Roxas asked as he sat next to Namine on the couch.

"Yes I did," replied Namine with a smile.

"That's good," replied Roxas. His phone rang all of a sudden. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, he looked on the screen to see who was calling, it was Pastor Xemnas.

He answered the phone. "Hello. "

"Hey, the church is getting decorated, " said Xemnas.

"That's great, oh and you get to meet our daughter, " said Roxas.

"What's her name? " Xemnas asked.

"Amber, " he replied.

"What a beautiful name, so I will see you in a few days," said Xemnas.

"Oh yes, at the wedding, and yes you will." Roxas smiled.

"Alright, bye," said Xemnas.

"Bye," replied Roxas.

They both hung up.

"Who was that?" Namine asked.

"That was the Pastor, the church is decorating the church, "said Roxas.

"I can't wait for our wedding, " said Namine.

"Me too, baby girl, " said Roxas kissing her on the cheek.

"Amber is asleep, " said Namine.

"You should lay her in the chair," suggested Roxas.

"Good idea." Namine rose from the couch, and laid Amber down on the chair, then she sat back on the couch.

"Remember the day we meet?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, I do, and I'm glad we meet, if we never meet, I would be still with Seifer, " said Namine.

"Yup, when I first saw you, I fell right in love with you," said Roxas.

"I never knew that," she smiled.

"I'm glad your away from that jerk," said Roxas.

"Me too," she kissed his cheek.

Roxas blushed. "What do you want to do?"

"We can have a TV date," suggested Namine.

"Let's see what's on," said Roxas as he picked up the TV remote off of the couch, and pointed it at the TV, he flipped through the stations.

"A romance one is on," said Namine.

"It's rated R," said Roxas.

"How do you know?" Namine asked.

"I seen it before, " answered Roxas.

"Oh, can we still watch it?" She asked.

"Sure, be prepared for a naked guy," said Roxas.

"You don't need to tell me," said Namine.

"I'm just telling you," replied Roxas.

"I already know what R movies have in them," said Namine.

"Shhh, I'm trying to watch it," said Roxas.

Namine didn't say another word, she watched TV with her soon to be husband.


	41. Early bedtime

Roxas and Namine were finished eating their dinner, Roxas took the dishes that were set up on the table, and he set up the sink for the dishes. Namine rose from the kitchen chair, she walked up to Roxas. "Let me do the dishes. "

"You put Amber to bed, I'll take care of the dishes, " replied Roxas.

Namine walked over to the kitchen table, she took Amber out of her carrier. Namine walked out of the kitchen, down the hallway, upstairs into her daughter's room.

She put her in her crib, Namine got into the closet to get out her pajamas, she closed the door, and walked over to the crib, she undressed Amber, changed her diaper, then she put on her pajamas. She tucked in Amber in her crib.

All of a sudden Namine felt something wrapped around waist, it felt like arms, it was Roxas. Namine smiled. "I'm thinking about going to bed early. "

Roxas let go of her. "Me too." Roxas ran out of the room, and entered his and Namine's to get his pajamas on.

Namine kissed Amber on her cheek.

Amber did a big yawn, then she closed her eyes.

Namine smiled, and walked out of the room, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Roxas.

Namine opened the door, she didn't close the door, because of Amber. Namine put on her pajamas. "So what are we doing tomorrow? "

Roxas got into bed. "Maybe we could go to the beach."

Namine climbed into bed. "That would be fun."

"Yup, I'm not working tomorrow, " said Roxas.

"I know, the wedding is in a few days," said Namine smiling.

"You always bring that up," said Roxas.

"I can't wait to get married, " Namine smiled.

"I know, me too." Roxas kissed her cheek.

Namine laid down, and covered them with the blanket. "Kairi really likes Amber. "

Roxas laid down too. "She sure does. "

"If we need a babysitter, Kairi is the one," said Namine.

"Yeah, she will be a great sitter," replied Roxas.

"I'm ready to head for bed," said Roxas.

Roxas moved close to her. "Yeah, me too."

"What time are we living for the beach? " Namine asked.

"After breakfast, and pack a lunch," answered Roxas.

"Ok," replied Namine.

"I'll make breakfast tomorrow, " suggested Roxas.

"Alright, just don't burn anything, " Namine joked.

"I won't, good night," Roxas closed his eyes.

"Night," said Namine as she closed her eyes.


	42. Off to the beach

It was in the morning, the sun was out, it shined in their house in each room, and the the birds were singing. It was a beautiful morning.

Roxas was making pancakes, while Namine was dressing Amber.

Amber cried. "I'm going to feed you." Namine smiled, as she changed her diaper, then she feed her.

Roxas got out two plates, and two forks. He set them on the table, then he put the pancakes on the plates. The syrup was already on the table. He cut up his and Namine's pancakes while he was waiting for Namine.

Namine finished feeding her daughter, she walked out of her room. She walked downstairs down the hallway into the kitchen. She put Amber in her carrier. (She can't set up yet) Then Namine sat next to Roxas.

They took a bite of a piece of pancake.

"Tomorrow is the wedding!" Namine couldn't wait for the wedding, she was really happy that she gets to get married to the on she loves.

Roxas smiled. "Sure is."

Amber made a baby noise.

"Even Amber can't wait," said Namine.

Roxas laughed. "She wants us to be together. "

"She sure does," replied Namine.

About ten minutes later they were finished eating, Namine took the dishes, and put them in the sink.

Roxas went upstairs to get dressed. Namine was packing some food for the beach.

Roxas entered Amber' room to get things for Amber.

Namine put everything in a picnic basket. "We need towels, and I gotta go put my bikini on."

Roxas came downstairs, into the living room. Namine took picked up the carrier and the picnic basket, and entered the living room. "Oh looks like you got the towels and Amber's things. "

"Yup, now you get dressed and I'll get everything in the car," said Roxas.

Namine put down the carrier, and the basket. She walked down the hallway upstairs into the room to get dressed.

Roxas put the items in the car, after he was done with that, he put Amber in the car, then he sat in driver's set.

Namine came downstairs, she saw that there was nothing in the living room, she opened the front door, and walked outside. She walked up the car, and sat in the passage side door.

Roxas drove off.


	43. Fun at the beach

They arrived at the beach, Roxas parked his car in a parking lot. Where he parked they could see the beach, people were playing volleyball, swimming in the water and building sand castles. Roxas and Namine got out of the car, Roxas took the items out of the trunk, and Namine got Amber out of the car.

They walked in front of the car, there was stone stairs, they walked down the stairs.

Roxas put down the thing, Namine put down the carrier, she helped Roxas put down a blanket for them to sit on, then they put the picnic basket on the blanket, and their beach towels.

Namine took off her clothes, she had her bikini under her clothes.

Roxas took off his shirt. "Ok, do you want to go in the water? "

Namine put Amber on the blanket. "I'm going to tan." She lied on her stomach.

Roxas opened the picnic basket, to get out the sun block, he put it on Amber, and he put it on Namine. He put the bottle on the blanket. "I'm going in the water. "

"Ok, have fun," said Namine.

"Amber's bottle is in the picnic basket," said Roxas as he ran off to the water.

Amber cried.

Namine sat up, she took Amber out of the carrier. She got her bottle out of the basket, and she feed her.

As she was feeding her, Amber fell asleep. Namine smiled, she took the bottle out of her mouth, she set the bottle on the blanket. She let Amber sleep in her lap.

Namine watched Roxas swim in the water, she waved and smiled.

Roxas saw her, he waved back.

About five minutes Roxas came out of the water, he walked over to where Namine and Amber was. "It looks like it's going to be a thunderstorm." Roxas picked up a towel to dry himself off.

"Yeah, do we have time to eat lunch?" Namine asked.

Roxas wrapped the towel around him. "Yeah we do." Roxas sat down on the blanket next to Namine.

Namine opened the picnic basket, she took out two sandwiches, and chips. She gave Roxas a sandwich, and a bag of chips.

Roxas took them, he took a bite of his sandwich.

Namine took a bite of her sandwich. "I watched you swim."

Roxas looked at the sky, there was a lot of dark clouds. "We gotta go, the storm is coming fast."

Namine finished her sandwich, she put her chips and Roxas' chips in the basket.

Roxas took Amber out of Namine's lap, he put her back in her carrier.

Namine packed up all the things, then she put on her clothes.

Roxas put on his shirt. They took everything off of the blanket, Roxas folded it.

Namine grabbed the carrier and the picnic basket.

Roxas took the blanket and the towels.

It started to rain, and thunder. Roxas and Namine ran to the car.

Roxas put the stuff in the trunk.

Namine put Amber and the blanket in the car.

As they were busy putting their things in the car, it started to rain hard and fast.

The couple finished what they had done, and ran in the car.

Roxas backed out of the parking lot, and drove home.


	44. Home

Roxas pulled in the driveway, he turned off the car and took the keys out of the ignition. It was still raining hard.

"Do you want to get the stuff after when it's not raining?" Namine asked Roxas.

"Wait when it's not raining, " answered Roxas.

Namine opened the passenger side door. Roxas opened his door at the same time, and they both got out at the sametime.

Namine opened the back seat down, to get the carrier out of the car.

While Roxas was unlocking the door. Namine walked fast to the door, Roxas opened the door, and they both walked in.

He closed the door behind them. Namine put the carrier on the couch. "What are we going to do now?"

"I have no clue," replied Roxas.

Amber cried. Namine took her out of the carrier. "She needs a diaper change." She walked down the hallway upstairs to her daughter's room.

Roxas sat on the couch and watched TV.

Namine put her on a changing table. Underneath there was a drawer, Namine bend down, and opened the drawer, she took out whipes, and a diaper.

She stood up, Namine took off Amber's pants, then her diaper, she cleaned her with the whips, and then put on a clean diaper. Namine put back on her pants, and she threw away the diaper and the whip. She put away the box of whippies.

Amber cried again. "She's hungry. " Namine picked her up and fed her. Namine looked at her as she was feeding her, it looks like she was about to fall asleep. A warm smile formed on Namine's lips. Amber closed her eyes, Namine stopped feeding her, and put her in her crib.

Namine walked out of the room, she left the door open. Namine walked down the hall and downstairs into the living room, she took the carrier off of the couch, and sat next to Roxas. "She fell asleep. "

"I knew she would fall asleep, " replied Roxas.

Namine turned her head, right across from her was the window, it was by the front door. "It stopped raining."

"Good now we can get the stuff out of the car," said Roxas.

They both arose from the couch, Roxas opened the door for Namine, she walked out, then Roxas walked out. They walked over to the trunk of the car. Roxas put the key in the keyhole, he unlocked the trunk, it poped open. The couple took stuff out of the car and put it in the house, they didn't bring much. Roxas went back outside to close the trunk.

"I'm going to keep the blanket in the car, " said Namine.

"Ok." He put the picnic basket in the kitchen, he put it on the table, then he walked back in the living room.

Namine put Roxas' towel on the kitchen table to dry, then she walked back in the living room.

"Baby, I'm going to go change," said Roxas as he walked out of the room.

Namine walked back in the kitchen, she opened the picnic basket. She took out the baby bottle, and the chips that were from Roxas and her. The baby bottle was empty, she put it in the sink, she left the chips out on the counter. After she was finished she walked back in the living room.

She saw Roxas sitting on the couch watching TV. "I'm going to go take off my bikini. " She walked out of the room.

As she left the room, he was daydreaming about the wedding, he wanted it to be prefect, he wants Namine to be happy about the whole wedding thing, hopefully nobody ruins it.

Namine entered the living room, she sat on the couch next to him, she saw him stare into space. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Roxas."

Roxas snapped out of it. "Huh? What?"

Namine stopped waving her hand at him. "You were staring."

"I was just daydreaming about our wedding tomorrow, " said Roxas.

"That's good," Namine smiled.

"Hopefully nobody ruins it," replied Roxas.

"Nobody will. Roxas I invited somebody," said Namine.

"Who is it?" Roxas asked with curiosity look in his eyes.

Namine sighed. "I'm sure it was a mistake for me to invite that someone. "

"Tell me who it is," said Roxas.

"You will see who it is tomorrow, " replied Namine.

"Nothing is a mistake, I'm sure that someone will be fine," said Roxas.

"Your right," replied Namine.

"Just sit and relax and don't worry about it, it will be fine," said Roxas as he wrapped his arm around her.

Namine watched TV with Roxas.

Can you guys guess who that 'someone' is? I didn't want to put their name in this chapter, 'cause I didn't want to spoil it.


	45. It's not a mistake

It was in the evening, Roxas, Namine and Amber were eating dinner. Amber had her bottle, Roxas and Namine ate pizza and salad, they just finished eating. Roxas took the dishes off of the table, he put them in the sink. He filled the sink with water and soap.

Namine took Amber upstairs in her room to get her pajamas on. She changed her diaper, then she put on her diaper, after she was finished she put her in her crib, then she went back downstairs, she walked back in the kitchen. "Your always doing the dishes."

"I always do, how about you go pick out a movie for us to watch," suggested Roxas.

Namine walked out of the kitchen, she entered the living room, she walked over to the shelf of movies, she looked at them. She looked at a movie that she really wanted to watch, it was called Star Wars. She took it off of the shelf, she walked over to the TV stand, to put in the movie in the DVD player, after she put it in, she sat on the couch.

Roxas finished the dishes, he pulled the plug from the sink, and the water went down. He walked out of the kitchen, and sat on the couch next to Namine.

Namine pushed play on the DVD player remote. The movie played.

Both of their eyes were on the screen, they both really loved this movie.

Namine had a lot going on in her mind. I should've invited that person. it's not going to be good.

Roxas looked at Namine. "You seem quiet."

Namine didn't look at him. It's a big mistake.

"Namine are you ok?" Roxas asked.

Namine looked at Roxas in tears.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"I made a mistake of inviting someone, " replied Namine.

"Tell me who is it," said Roxas.

"No, I can't," replied Namine.

"If you tell me the name, it will make you fell better, " said Roxas.

"It's Seifer, " cried Namine.

"You invited him, why?" Roxas asked.

"You wanted to see his daughter, and me getting married. He wants the best for me, and he wants to make sure I'm happy," answered Namine while crying.

Roxas wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Namine it's not a mistake, he just wants to see you just like you said, everything is going to be ok. It's not a mistake. "

Namine stopped crying, she calmed down. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," answered Roxas.

Namine broke the embrace. "I was worried over nothing. "

"Yeah, if anything is bothing you tell me," said Roxas.

Namine smiled. "Let's fishin watching the movie. "

"Yeah, right," said Roxas.

They turned their heads to watch the movie.

Ok, I just had to put Seifer's name in this chapter.


	46. Phone call

The movie finished playing, Namine fell was sleeping her head was on his lap.

Roxas smiled, he moved his legs to make her wake up, man his legs was killing him.

Namine felt the movement in her sleep, she opened her eyes and lifted her head off of his lap. "You woke me."

"You were killing my legs," replied Roxas.

"I'm going to head for bed, " said Namine as she rose from the couch and walked down the hallway.

Roxas rose from the couch he followed hee upstairs into their room. They both got their pajamas on, and lied down on the bed.

"We have to sleep good, tomorrow is the wedding, " said Roxas.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep, I can't wait!" Namine said with a smile.

Amber cried.

"I bet she's hungry, " Namine rose from the bed, and walked straight across into Amber's room.

She took Amber out of her crib, and feed her. Amber closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Namine stopped feeding her, she put her back in her crib and she walked out of her room, and back into her's and Roxas' room. She laid back on the bed.

"That was fast," said Roxas.

"She fell asleep while I was feeding her," replied Namine.

"That's cute," said Roxas.

Namine closed her eyes. "Good night."

Roxas' phone rang. Roxas reached over to the nightstand, he answered the phone. "Hello."

Namine opened her eyes.

"Hey, it's James."

"How are you?" Roxas asked with a smile.

"I've been good, I have a question, who is going to hold Amber when you two go on the alter?" James asked.

"Your the only one who brought it up, so you can," replied Roxas.

"Seifer called me, and he said that he could hold her," said James.

"He could of called us," said Roxas.

"He doesn't have your number, do you want him to hold her?" James asked.

"How about you hold her, and sit next to Seifer, if he wants to hold hand her to him," answered Roxas.

"Do you want me to stay sitting next to him?" James asked.

"Yes, I don't trust him," replied Roxas.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you about your brother, " said James.

"What's up with him?" Roxas asked.

"Well, he got his girlfriend pregnant, he wants nothing to do with you, and he's not coming to the wedding, " said James.

A tear came out of Roxas' eye. "Wow, that's just bad, he's going to regret if he didn't go."

"I told him that, he just doesn't care, but his girlfriend Jasmine wants to go to go, but he doesn't want her to go," said James.

"Wow that's sad, it's getting late, thanks for calling, " said Roxas.

"Your welcome, night," said James as he hung up.

Roxas hung up, and he put his phone on the nightstand.

"Babe who was that?" Namine asked.

"It was my cousin James. Seifer called him, he wanted to hold Amber, but James is going to sit next to him, so he can hold her. My brother Ventus isn't going and he wants nothing to do with me," answered Roxas.

"Oh that's to bad, we should go to bed, maybe Ventus will change his mind," said Namine as she closed her eyes.

"I don't know, I love you," said Roxas as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too," replied Namine with a smile.


End file.
